Winter Rose
by Vivian Targaryen
Summary: After the war of the One Ring, no one knew how the humans started fighting against their own kind. The silver-haired Targaryen princess encounters a man in Gondor during her refuge who will ease her lonely broken heart. The King's Landings of the Lannisters, welcome in a handsome spy, who falls for a traitor's daughter, yet the King's betrothed.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to King's Landing

He turned his head from the stairs of the palace to overlook the city of King's Landings. He had a long life, and he had seen a lot, but even he admitted that the land was a beautiful place.

His eyes narrowed a bit as he turned back over the castle, King Joffrey's lair. Even from Mirkwood, has he heard of the young tyrant's cruelty.

Pulling his hood to cover his face further, he glanced half-heartedly. His quick eyes caught sight of a girlin a long-sleeved pink gown, looking barely fifteen. Her hair in a pretty color of auburn was let down smoothly, shinning in the sunlight. Her face though, was a pale white color, her eyes avoiding all who passed by her nervously. Her melancholy took away his breath, as he stopped near the top of the stairs before the palace to watch her. And for a moment, she glanced at him. Their eyes met briefly, as he noticed her sad green eyes.

Noticing his silver-blonde hair all the way down his shoulder like a piece of silk, halfly covered in his hood, the girl nearly gasped. Moving her eyes away, she dropped her head to the ground and walked away soundlessly, leaving him to stare over her leaving back.

...

"My King! We found him, wondering around near the castle but not giving a reason!" Ser Boros slammed open the door to the throne room, calling upon the golden-haired Joffrey upon the iron throne. The boy seemed barely old enough to know his own personal matters. It was indeed pathetic, for a Kingdom so big to be managed under such an immature ruler.

The guards escorting him behind Ser Boros pressed him down to his knees forcefully, pulling off his hood.

Joffrey stood from his chair, almost seeming surprised, before smiling. "Well well well…look who we have here. I thought there in this world remains no other silver-haired Targaryen than Visery's sister across the Dothraki seas, that barely fifteen-year-old widow. You here, who must you be? Raegar Targaryen?" he jeered disrespectfully, letting out a sneer.

No, not Raegar Targaryen, he thought to himself, someone you should fear more, boy king.

He was a Prince, one who all respected. For that, there was no further insult then pushing him to kneel before an ignorant tyrant whom he loathed. Pursing his lips to hide his anger, he hid unsatisfication. "My King…the name, is Legolas Greenleaf. I am no Targaryen. The Elvish folks to the East yet do possess similar features to those who once lived. I am one of them who fought alongside Aragorn during the war with Sauron."

Joffrey frowned, "You must be brave then, indeed to face me, Elf man. Aragorn, he is the King of Gondor, one of my greatest enemies. Did you really expect a safe return home after being so honest with the King here?"

Raising his face shortly, Legolas looked away to avoid the child's sharp eyes. He hadn't lied for a long time, and he wasn't excellent at it. "My King, I thought, a wise ruler like you, should forgive the past of a man if he would be able to give you more in the future. I came here to serve you, and pledge you my loyalty. I once stupidly thought the man Aragorn was good. But his doings today prove that he is nothing but a liar. His kindness blinded our eyes. All he ever wished for was the people's services, so he would become greater after the Rings' war. I know I should be ashamed of what I've done for him, but I want to make it up by serving you, my King. Let me be yours to command, if you will give me the honor."

…after 3 days...

Legolas looked away uncomfortably as he noticed a drunk Lord, snogging a giggling girl. He was always too pure and clean for such a place. He never even kissed a girl in hundreds of years. He smiled awkwardly as people around congratulated him, even though, he didn't feel honored at all. Winning three soldiers before being knighted as a King's Guard, a test that Joffrey created especially for him, couldn't be any less simple. It almost seemed even a little insulting for the almighty prince. He remembered how he climbed up the Oliphant and killed it with his bow and arrows, back when they fought beside the Rohirrims. If it were not for his best friend Aragorn, he would never have agreed to come to such a place. It was dirtier than he expected, as he noticed the prostitute girl pull off her dress while sitting on the man's lap.

Avoiding that sight as quickly as possible, Legolas bit his lips in disgust. He walked fast to the other room where the ladies dined, dropping his eyes to the ground to not look back. Everything got a little awkward when he burst into a handmaid.

"I beg pardon!" he was almost in panic as he pulled the wine jar she carried which dropped on the floor, spilled by him.

"No it was my fault ser," the girl smiled kindly, accepting the metalic jar from his slender hands. "And perhaps I never had the chance to congratulate you, Ser Greenleaf. The King's Guard is of great honor."

"Thank you, and please do call me Legolas," he pleaded playfully, seeing the pretty girl's dark eyes way more clearly then. "And may I please, you never told me your name?"

The girl smiled with a hint of timidity, letting out a slight giggle, "It's Shae." She had a light foreign accent, different, but sweet.

"Pleasure," Legolas grinned.

...

"And who is that over there?" Legolas pointed to a man near, or not a full-grown man, but a dwarf. He had the height of barely a seven-year-old child, and he had Joffrey's golden hair. However, counting all of Joffrey's sins, he was still one hundred times better looking than the dwarf with his twisted face and fat nose. Though, something of him intrigued Legolas.

" Him?" Shae paused for a moment, "Him yes…Lord Tyrion, currentlyt he acting Hand of the King, someone you should never forget of, commonly known as the Imp. He's the brother of the Queen, youngest son to Lord Tywin Lannister,. And that reminds me, our Lannister Lord's elder brother, Jaime Lannister, the King's Slayer was out in battle, captured the Starks. Our little Lord Hand is doing all he can to rescue him."

A smile rose from Legolas' face as he heard "the Starks". Eddard Stark, the former Hand of Robert Baratheon, he had always been a friend of his. Even he himself, fell into grieve when the news of the Stark's execution. For that reason too, Legolas has detested Joffrey, and beyond that, all the Lannisters nearly. He pulled himself out from his own meditation, "And who is that girl there? The one in blue? I find her very beautiful, ever since the first time we encountered each other."

Laughing over Legolas' straight eyes, seeming as if he hadn't seen a girl in centuries, Shae nodded, "Yes isn't she? She is my mistress."

"You're her handmaid?" Legolas eyes shinned so suddenly, "Who is she? What's her name?"

"The eldest daughter of Ned Stark, the former Hand to King Robert Baratheon, the traitor. She is Sansa Stark, the one girl who was appointed by hers and Joffrey's father to marry when they are grown. Poor girl, I feel heart-broken every day I see her. She has no one to depend on, and her little sister disappeared long ago, right after their father's execution.

Legolas' eyes blinked with compassion. "And how, does the King treat her?"

"That..." Shae stopped suddenly, "I'm afraid I dare not say more," she shook her head in pity, giving Legolas the clearest hint. No good.

...

"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn rose from his throne within the citadel.

"No one knows," Faramir shook his head. "The last of the Targaryen Dynasty's blood, the wife of the Dothraki Khal, Drogo who died just recently are near with barely twenty followers. Some call her Mother of Dragons. Many even say she carries three newborn dragons just now. No one knows what they want here. They are heading towards Minas Tirith currently, our city."

"It's probably a trick," Gimli declared on the side, his arms crossed over his braided beard as he leaned over a column.

"I doubt so," Aragorn disagreed, "they've lost too much to trap anyone now. All they want after having wondered in the Red Waste for days should be food and shelter."

"How shall we react then, may I ask, sire?" Faramir asked, "The guards await for your orders. The Targaryen girl will arrive by the gates no later than noon."

Aragorn turned away for a moment to determine. "Open the gates," he said at last.

...

"I see you have come far, Khaleesi." Faramir walked forth first out of all through the gates. Not many followed him from behind, for there were only Gimli and the head ministers of court. He smiled kindly while watching the silver-haired girl and a few left-over soldiers from her dead husband's once existing tribe who remained loyal to her. Yet one man beside her, was a common folk, who was indeed no Dothraki. Jorah Mormont, he was said to be by all the gossips and rumors. And on the way side stood a bare-chested man, whom Faramir assumed to be one of the Khaleesi's blood riders. He carried a cage-like box, which none there knew what was inside.

"I wish to speak to your King!" Daenerys demanded sternly, her pale blue eyes as sharp as a knife. She was so beautiful, that no one would dare deny it. Her silver hair was messily combed up in a half braid which has already fallen apart from her long journey of hardship. Her skin was slightly tanned at that second, after having walked beneath the burning sun of the Red Waste for days.

"Khaleesi," Faramir chuckled a little as he noticed Gimli's intrigued expression, event though, he also found himself attracted to the lady's special grace and beauty. "The King asked me to come and welcome you. My words are sent from him to you."

"But it is not the same!" Daenerys called out over Faramir dourly, "Can you make decisions for him before asking him yes or no? My people and I have been through five long days, and they are tired and hungry. We plead your King for a temporary shelter, for us, and my dragons."

"That I cannot decide my lady," Faramir mumbled quietly, "but as for the dragons, I've seen lots of them; all that remained were killed in the War with Sauron, after the Targaryen dragons died out. And yours, I've heard rumors of them already."

"Bring them in front of our eyes then," a deep voice rose within the crowd. There who stepped forth was Aragorn, the King of Gondor, with a solemn, yet soft expression. "My lady, I am Aragorn, King of Gondor, Son of Arathorn. I wish for you to lay your dragons before our sights. If your words are true, then we shall provide your people with food and shelter."

The girl turned to look at the man beside her for a moment. "My people…they are starving and tired. My dragons shall be presented to you, in my orders, after I know it is that my people are well settled and fed, for a khaleesi does not lie."

"Sire," Faramire placed a hand over Aragorn, pulling himself closely to speak near his ear, "the girl does not lie. Let them in, they are fatigued from their hardship."

Aragorn glanced Faramir an agreeing look, giving a nod. Stepping forth to face the young Khaleesi, he managed a welcoming smile. "Very well Khaleesi, as you wish. Welcome to Minas Tirith, we are glad to recieve you, the Mother of Dragons, and your people." He found Faramir smiling at Daenerys strangely as she glanced him one last look, gesturing her people to follow her inside the city gates.

...

Sansa ambled by the aisle casually. Her sadness was not yet strong enough to make her deaf, for she heard the same footsteps walking behind her for a long while. Someone was following her.

She glanced back slightly to see the man's face, and immediately recognized him. However, she gave him the time to leave, assuming he would after another moment. At last, she could hold up her impatience for no longer. "I beg pardon ser," she turned with her eyes on the floor towards the new knight.

"My lady Sansa," Legolas stepped back nervously, "I'm sorry, for my offence. I just happened to see you at the feast…perhaps we have not been properly introduced. For a man like me, I need to get familiar with this King's Landing's court, and the people."

"But perhaps it is that you know I'm the King's betrothed?" the girl muttered.

Legolas paused for a second in embarrassment, "Ye-yes…of course my lady."

"You are the King's guard, and I am his almost wife," the girl raised her green eyes to look at him for the very first time, noticing Legolas' fair looks, "it's better that we go less closer…forgive me ser, for my rudeness…people talk. And I'm loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love." She turned away without looking Legolas another time, lowering her head diffidently. But even Legolas knew - the girl was an awful liar.


	2. Chapter 2 A Spy in the Lannisters

Jorah Mormont, Daeneryas' most trusted advisor never left her a step. He didn't know the place, and he sure didn't trust the people, especially Faramir, it somehow seemed. Perhaps it was that he had noticed the steward's eyes over his khaleesi.

The other followers of the girl were all settled at rooms near hers and her maids. Faramir had to give Jorah the closest one by theirs' just so he would feel secure, not for himself, but for his lady.

"Ser," Daenerys spoke politely towards Faramir this time, "please send your King my gratitude and thanks. My people and I wouldn't know how to survive if he hadn't taken us in."

"I know Khaleesi," Faramir smiled, "I will bring your words to the King." He lowered his face to laugh over himself soundlessly, shaking his head.

"Is something funny ser?" Daenerys wondered with her formal face, not smiling a bit.

"Khaleesi," Faramir answered with a giggle, "have you any idea how many times you repeated that?"

Looking away slightly, Daenerys rolled her eyes a bit, feeling as if she were about to burst out in laughter as she tried holding back that smile. She turned away, changing the subject, "I believe those are my chambers?"

His eyes blinking suddenly, Faramir nodded, "Yes Khaleesi."

"I'll see you at the feast tomorrow then, Faramir," Daenerys whispered softly, and for the very first time, she called him by his name.

"My lady?" Faramir called to her one last time before she entered the door.

Her clear eyes turning to glance at him, she gestured her two maids to enter inside, stopping her feet. "Yes my lord?"

His thoughtful expression turning into sorrow, Faramir shook his head. "I'm sorry Khaleesi, for your lost. It must have been hard."

Her eyes glancing away immediately, Daenerys forced a nervous chuckle. "Faramir…there's nothing you should feel sorry for."

Nodding, Faramir bowed over her with respect . "I'll take my leave of you then, Khaleesi. I hope you get comfortable soon here in Gondor."

A sweet true smiling rising over her face, Daenerys looked him in the eye. "I will. And next time remember, it is Dany."

Smiling in agreement, Faramir teased playfully, "Sweet dreams then, Princess."

Daenerys made a funny look at him one last time as she pulled open the door, "Dany," she repeated at last.

...

The Starks had won victory over the Lannisters' army another time. Robb Stark's army were too strong, and for most, they had hope and faith in their King of the North. All Northern people loved Ned Stark, and Joffrey killed him. So, as a result, they would gladly support their Lord's heir.

Legolas couldn't help but smile while watching Joffrey complain over his dwarf uncle Tyrion. He had sent out another dove to Aragorn, telling him the court was weak under such a child's hold, or almost vulnerable at the state.

"What are you smiling at, fool?" Joffrey mocked loudly as he noticed Legolas' face.

Frowning immediately to put off that face of gloat, Legolas shook his head. "No my Lord, I…I wasn't."

The boy turned away with an angry glare, not paying another second of attention over him. "That traitor, the Stark's son!" he exclaimed as Tyrion exited the throne room, "Fool, fetch me that traitor's daughter, and now another traitor's sister Sansa Stark! And gather the council, dog!" he waved over his protector, Sandor Cleagane.

...

"Legolas! What brings you here?" Shae stood from her seat, a care-free expression over her grin.

"I'm afraid I am not here for other matters," Legolas muttered anxiously, "I'm here for Her Lady Sansa."

Her face dropping nervous, Shae shook her head. "No, you cannot see here. My lady does not wish to see anyone, and especially the ones like you. She told me, she's made it clear to you already."

Shaking his head, Legolas pursed his lips. "No Shae, forgive my offence to Her Lady Sansa, but I'm here for the King." He stopped to run a hand over the maiden's shoulder, "Tell her to be careful when she stands in court. The King is not in a good mood."

"What happened?" Shae murmured nervously, her dark eyes concentrating over Legolas' expression.

"Robb Stark," Legolas answered, "he won another great victory."

Her face becoming restless, Shae trembled. "Promise me," Shae tried keeping herself calm, "…don't let them hurt her."

Legolas nodded, "I will protect her with my life."

...

"My Lord?" the pretty handmaid of Daenerys, Doreah, looked upon Faramir as she opened the door. "Did the King send you?"

"Indeed he did," Faramir nodded with a bright smile, handing an oceanic-blue-colored dress over towards Doreah's hands. "This, is a gift from Queen Arwen. She asked me to tell Khaleesi that she is delighted of her and the people's arrival and that she is most welcomed here in Minas Tirith."

"This is…beautiful," Doreah was near speechless, "Khaleesi should feel overwhelmed when she hears of His and Her Grace's kindness and hospitality. I would gladly go wake her now for she must send thanks to the King to you first."

"No," Faramir called out immediately before the girl said another word, "let her rest. Khaleesi has been on a long journey." He stopped for a moment, continuing, "Tell Her Lady that I will come and welcome her to the place before noon. The King and Queen and ministers will await for her presence at the feast."

...

"You're here to answer for your brother's latest treasons," Joffrey called over Sansa who kneeled at the middle of the throne room. He targeted his arrow, readied over his crossbow over the helpless Sansa on her knees.

Legolas was almost trembling as he watched the poor girl speak over the floor. "Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done I have no part, you know that!" she was near tears on the ground, "I beg you, please..."

"Ser Lancel Lannister!" Joffrey called out coldly to his mother's pretty cousin.

"Using some vile sorcery," Lancel stood from the crowd of ministers and ladies, "your brother attacked Stafford Lanister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men, were butchered. After the slaughter, the North man feasted on the flesh of the slain!" All the ladies gasped over his words, when only Legolas at the back knew it to be false.

Sansa's seemed near desperation when she looked back up at the boy King, still targeting her with the bow. "Killing you would send your brother a message..." he watched Sansa there drop her head in horror and tears.

Taking a step forward, Legolas wanted to speak. However, he stood back to where he was, waiting to see if the situation would change. It did, for a second.

"…but my mother insists on keeping you alive." Joffrey whispered upon his throne, as he lowered his bow. "Stand," he ordered Sansa indifferently, sitting back over his iron throne. "So, we'll have to send your brother a message in another way." His words made Sansa shiver under his eyes, as she stood, alone.

"Meryn," Joffrey called to the head of his King's Guard near him with a glare.

The ugly man stepped towards Sansa with a fierce face, before hearing his King call behind him again. "Leave her face, I'd like her pretty."

"No..." Legolas whispered near him, seeing the man pull out his whip before hitting it hard over Sansa's back.

All gasped over Joffrey's cruelty as the Stark girl groaned over the sharp pain. Another whip followed.

Falling to the ground, Sansa cried loudly.

"Your Grace!" Legolas didn't know what he was about to do, yet he stepped out from the side to the bottom of the stairs to face Joffrey properly. "Your Grace," he kneeled to the ground, "I should beg you to stop this madness for your good!"

Joffrey was furious. "How dare you question my orders!"

"No your Grace!" Legolas called after him, "I'm saying this for your sake. Torturing Robb Stark's sister would only anger him! Anger would only strengthen him! I beg you my Lord, for your sake, and my Lord Jaime's, but not for hers, stop this now!"

Sansa's eyes were almost straight. Her mouth gaped over Legolas' words.

Joffrey's expression turning into a jeering smile, he leaned back at his throne. "How nice? Meryn, for the fool's great loyalty, award him twenty whips."

Legolas' face raised, as he said not another word. That was Joffrey, and he wouldn't be able to change him.

"Your Grace..." Sansa muttered in a volume that only Merryn and Legolas could herar. Her eyes turned and blinked over Legolas, not knowing what to say or do.

The man swung hard whips over the Elf's back and shoulders. He didn't groan a bit or show a single hint of painful expression over his face. He didn't want to admit that even during the War of the Ring, nothing really ever hurt him that much. He fought those orcs, but now, he had to obey to a punishment for the wrong reason.

Sansa was only a step away from wetting her whole face with tears. She watched Legolas there on his knees, and Meryn behind him growling as he swung the whip for the twentieth time over Legolas' back.

Legolas' eyes moved up coldly, as he noticed Sansa's sad eyes over him. Though, he still couldn't stop Joffrey's torture.

"Meryn," the boy called to his callous guard, "back to the matter...my lady is overdressed. Unburden her."

"Your Grace!" Legolas' eyes widened as he still knelt at the ground. He heard Sansa's terrified cry as the guard ripped opened her dress from the back, her shoulder's white skin revealing. She held onto the fabric remaining over her chest tightly, letting out a cry of terror.

"Your Grace!" Legolas had never felt such panic before.

"If we want Robb Stark to hear us," Joffrey shouted, standing up from his throne, "then we'll have to speak louder!" Meryn pulled his sword from his belt then, before the throne room's gates slammed open. "What is the meaning of this?" through the door, entered the King's dwarf uncle, Tyrion, with his one loyal follower, Bronn, the sellsword who became the head to the city guards. "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" he mocked over Meryn.

"The kind who serves his King!" Meryn shouted over the little man.

"Careful now," Bronn shook his head, warning, "you don't want to get blood on that pretty white cloak."

"Someone give the girl something to cover herself with!" Tyrion demanded sternly in front of his nephew. Legolas stood from his knees immediately to pull of his gray cape, pulling it over Sansa's bare shoulders. She clenched onto it over her back, while Legolas whispered over her ear so very quickly, "It's all right now."

"She's to be your Queen!" Tyrion criticized towards Joffrey, stepping up the stairs halfway through.

"I'm punishing her..." Joffrey didn't have much of a chance of explanation with his uncle.

"For what crime?" Tyrion cried, "She doesn't fight for her brother's battles you fool!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Joffrey shouted angrily over his uncle, "The King can do as he likes!"

"The Mad King did as he liked," Tyrion added while the boy sat back over the throne, "has your Uncle Jamie ever told you what happened to him?"

"No one threatens the King in the presence of the King's Guard!" Meryn interrupted rudely over the Imp, taking a step forward without any bit of respect.

"I'm not threatening the King Ser," Tyrion answered calmly, "I'm educating my nephew. Bronn," he called to the broad man behind him, "next time Merran speaks, kill him." He looked away as if he were making the most serious joke, "That was a threat," he spoke ovagain, "see the difference."

Again, Joffrey remained speechless, just like he had always been with Tyrion. Nobody at court, even the King's mother herself, respected the dwarf, but most of them do admit, that he was a sly, and definitely clever man.

Moving his steps away from the stairs gradually, Tyrion glanced at Sansa while holding up a hand to her.

The young lady looked up at his face on the ground, accepting his palm before glancing Legolas on his knees one last look. She seemed almost twice as taller than Tyrion when she was standing up.

The boy King burst from his seat one last time like before. He was enraged, over his uncle's actions of denying his orders. It got even worse, when Tyrion muttered over the frightened lady who was yet to be Queen. "I apologize for my nephew's pain."

Leading Sansa towards the gates while the other ladies followed after them, he whispered towards her, "Tell me the truth, do you want to end the engagement?"

Her expression not changing a bit, Sansa kept walking her way out to the halls. "I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love." Her words left Tyrion freezing there right near the doors, his face lightless.

Legolas' eyes never left the girl a second, until her back disappeared completely out of his sight.

...

The feast to welcome the "Mother of Dragons" was held simply over the gardens of Minas Tirith. Daenerys wore the blue dress, her face solemn, yet smiling, as Faramir held her fingers in his palm, leading her out the doors towards the yard. And again, Jorah still didn't leave his Khaleesi a step to make her stay with an unknown Faramir alone as he followed tightly behind them.

"My King and Queen!" Faramir called out to the crowd as Aragorn and Arwen spoke to two ladies, "My Lords and Ladies! May I present to you, Daenerys Stormborn, the Khaleesi of the Dothraki tribe and the Mother of Dragons."

It would have been unusual if anyone were not to stare over the beautiful lady from the West. None had ever known a Targaryen in person before, no one but their friendly Ally, the Prince of Mirkwood himself, who had a long-lasting friendship with Rhaegar Targaryen, the one who people called the Last Dragon.

...

"We' are honored to have you here Khaleesi," Arwen touched Daenerys' arm gently with a charming smile.

"It'll be my pleasure with you would call me Dany Your Grace," Daenerys laughed happily, "And thank you so much for this beautiful dress…I've never seen anything like this."

Grinning relaxingly after the Khaleesi's appreciation, Arwen's smile turned into a serious expression. "I know what it is that you need and want from us Khaleesi, and for yourself."

Daenerys' smile faded into a frown. "Yes, I shall not hide my intentions then. The Seven Kingdoms were once under the rule of my father. I am his only child left in this world, the last of the Targaryen bloodline. It is my birthright, to take back the Seven Kingdoms, for me and my dragons."

"You want the Iron Throne," Arwen muttered quietly, "and you wish for Gondor to aid you."

The girl nodded honestly. "Yes…I need your soldiers…and your ships. I cannot do this without Gondor."

Arwen's face deepened a bit into a meditation. "Aragorn, we met since we were children. He was frightened of his blood, as he was the heir to the throne to Gondor, the blood of Isildur. Yet before the war of the Ring, when the Lanisters and Baratheons had just taken over the Iron Throne, they set out to conquer Gondor. The Lannisters were a few of the ones who knew that there was yet a surviving heir to the Kingdom's power. Arathorn, Aragorn's father, was captured and executed just as his wife gave birth to the poor boy. That is why Gondor had never surrendered over the Baratheon King, Robert, and now Joffrey, and the House of Lannisters."

"Give your men to me then," Daenerys mumbled calmly, "help me claim back what is of mine, of my people, and I shall honor Arathorn, and Gondor, and bring the Kingdoms at peace."

"That is, for Aragorn to decide," Arwen raised her head back to look inside the Targaryen girl's pale eyes, "All I can give you now, is a spy at the Lannisters' court. A few of the Elvish folks of my kind however, stayed behind to fight for my husband. He is one of our dearest friend, and it is also he who rests among the court of King Joffrey right now."


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos

Let out a deep sigh, Legolas pursed his lips to avoid groaning. He hadn't endured such pain since ever he could remember. And Meryn showed him not the slightest mercy back at the throne room with his whip.

"You know, you were really stupid," Shae shook her head as she bandaged his wounds on his back. His skin had been too delicate after so many hundreds of years of no harm. He was too good of a fighter. For that, no one could ever really hurt him, unless he let them.

Shae's hands were not as tender as he thought they'd be. She was a handmaid after all, not some elegant highborn lady.

"I know," Legolas muttered quietly, "I just couldn't bear watching Her Lady being tortured. She has lost too much to afford to be treated like that."

"It's a lesson for you," Shae suggested, "it should remind you to think about what you're going to say before actually pronouncing it. This is a dangerous place Legolas." She sighed thoughtfully, "My lady wanted me to send her words of gratitude to you, for standing up for her. The poor girl, she is too frightened to visit you herself." She leaned up to stand properly while finishing what she was doing.

Pulling his shirt back on, Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Shae."

Her eyes concentrating among his, the fair maid frowned with a restless face. "Legolas…I am going to ask you one question...are you having feelings for my lady Sansa?"

"I?" Legolas was near speechless, his eyeballs moving away immediately to avoid Shae's gaze. He couldn't deny the truth, not this one.

"I'll assume that's a yes," Shae answered sharply, "but I must warn you Legolas, as a good friend. Lady Sansa, no matter what the Starks have done out there, she is still the King's betrothed, the future Queen. All they now await is for her womanhood's arrival. Trust me, and listen to me, having feelings for a lady like her is no good sign. And now you've seen Joffrey's doings more clearly. He will kill you, despite how much he despises my lady."

His eyes raising solemnly, Legolas knew it better to not show his emotions. Kill me, Joffrey? Perhaps it would be the other way around, if only I am not in the current situation. "I understand, Shae. I never expected anything more from this. I'm an Elvish folk, I've never loved a woman, or been with one either. And Her Lady has made it clear; I'm a King's guard, and she is the King's almost wife, we'll never have a chance."

...after 6 days...

"May the Seven guide the Princess on her journey," the High Septon prayed before the crowd of ministers behind the boy King near the harbor onshore. "May the mother give her health," the priest held up his bell, "may the crone give her Wisdom; may be warrior give her courage..."

It was indeed a heart-breaking sight to watch the young Princess Mycella weep over the boat. In the Imp's order, she was to be sent off to Dorn to be married. The children were always the innocent ones, all except Joffrey himself. Legolas could see the sadness in Cersei Lannister's face, even though, he remembered her for a manly Queen and cold ruler. The girl was her child, and which mother shouldn't weep while knowing they may never see their children again.

"My Prince?" Legolas kneeled down beside the weeping eight-year-old Prince Tommen. It confused the Elvish Prince of how two of the same name could be so different as day and night. Joffrey was cruel, yet Tommen was soft; Joffrey was callous yet Tommen was lovable. The little Prince bore great love for his only sister, and it pained him deeply to watch her depart. Such emotions even softened Legolas' heart, as he placed his warm hands over the little boy's shoulders. "You'll see her again." The old maid near him held out a handkerchief to clean his tearful face

Shaking his head, Joffrey spoke with a taunting tone. "Fool, leave him be!" Recognizing the warning, Legolas leaned away, stepping back to his spot behind the boy King. His face hardened, the moment he spoke again. "You sound like a little cat mewling for his mother! Princes don't cry."

Her eyes glaring over him for a bit, Sansa mumbled a few words which barely anyone but Legolas heard. "I saw you cry."

His head turning immediately, Joffrey questioned, "Did you say something my lady?"

"My little brother cried when I left Winterfell," Sansa was quick about lying.

"So?" Joffrey asked back childishly.

"It seems a normal thing."

His face frowning impatiently, the boy pursed his lips. "Is your little brother a prince."

"No."

"Not really relevant then, is it?" Joffrey mocked. He moved his feet forward up the stairs, "Come dog!" he called after Sandor disrespectfully.

Even while following behind the Hound, did Legolas' eyes not leave Sansa for a single moment. She was so beautiful under the sunlight with her pink dress. For hers especially, it had long sleeves, just to be sure to cover the bruises Joffrey ordered his men to give her. Half of her red hair was combed up neatly. Her skin appeared especially pale with the goldenness of the sun, her green eyes shining under it. Their eyes met briefly, only before they walked away to return to the castle towards the streets.

"Hail to Joffrey!" Meryn called out upon all the crowds of commoners to the two of their sides and high upon the walls, "Hail to the King!"

"Seven blessing on you, your Grace!" one man yelled beyond the wall.

"Murderer!" another disagreed immediately.

"Bastard!"

"All hail to the King!"

"He's no King!"

"He's a bastard!"

The crowd started crying loudly.

"Please Your Grace! We're hungry!"

"Bread! My Lord!"

"Food!"

And with a groan, Joffrey growled. "Who threw that!" Cow poop, right on his face. It took the Elvish Prince a great deal to hold himself back from laughing. The guards were pulling their swords already. The crowd went mad after their reactions. That was right, there was nothing to laugh about anymore for Legolas.

Legolas knew that the dwarf was clever of sending Prince Tommen back before it all started. The people were too loud, that all he could hear was Joffrey crying madly in the Hound's arm as the broad man dragged him through chaotic crowd, "Who threw that! I want the man who did that to me! Kill them all! Kill them all! I want all of these people executed!"

"Move! Pull back!" Tyrion called to the soldiers before him who pulled the Queen away to safety.

"What are you doing! I want these people executed!" Joffrey cried in the most pathetic manner.

"And they want the same for you!" Sandor could take it no longer. For the first time, he raised his voice at the spoiled child. His spare arm cut through the mad crowd, as he killed through them to create a path towards the castle.

Tyrion's eyes widened with fear. His mouth dropping open for the first time, he watched the crowd tear the fat Septon into pieces. His eye sight flashing suddenly as Legolas stabbed a man attacking him, he mused over himself, "Where's Sansa?"

...

The King and Prince and their mother were out of sight already. The ladies were scattered all over the place, as furious peasants ripped off their fabrics of clothes to dishonor them before piercing a fork into their chests and bellies.

Sansa was one helpless girl, running alone in the chaotic crowd, when two growling men spotted her. Bursting into a stable, she fell to the stinking hay, for the two men pressed her down viciously. She screamed in such horrified voice, begging the gods for mercy. She could not even hear what the men were saying to her while weeping desperately, as one tried ripping her dress open.

Right when she wondered if struggling would still make a difference, an arrow pierced through the man over her from the heart at his back.

Stabbing the other man to his death, Legolas dropped his sword, throwing himself down towards the floor over the wounded little bird. "My lady..." at the next second, he found Sansa, sobbing like a lost pup over him. She lay on his chest, her breath heavy. "I thought…they were going to kill me..."

"Sansa..." for the first time, Legolas muttered her name. "It's all right…it's all right now…they're dead." He tightened his hold of her around her shoulders, burying his lips over her auburn hair.

...

"Ow," Sansa groaned before her mirror as Shae tended her wound near her left eye with a cloth.

"Shhh…it's not deep," Shae shushed.

"I thought they were going to kill me..."

"They thought so too," Shae turned away for a moment.

"He hated me, the man who hit me." Sansa murmured, "I saw it in his eyes…hated me. He never met me before but, he wanted to hurt me."

"Of course he did," Shae answered without a thought.

"Why?" Sansa exclaimed from her chair, "Why would a stranger..."

"You are everything he will never have," Shae turned to walk before her face, "Your horse, eats better than his children. It doesn't matter now, he's dead." She walked away to rinse the cloth in the water, while her mistress couldn't seem to rest her thoughts. "I would have given him bread if I had it," she paused shortly, not at all noticing the presence of a guest right by her door. "I hate the King more than any of them."

Startling from her actions, Shae pulled Sansa's shoulder from behind. "Don't say these things! If the wrong people hear you..."

"But you're not the wrong people!" Sansa called out at once, raising a little form her seat. She watched Shae let go of her shoulder, turning away silently. "Don't trust people," the maid whispered at last, her tone wary, "Life is safer that way."

Her conclusion rose Sansa's curiosity. It made her wonder deeper, only before her thoughts were caught off, when her handmaid spoke once again. "And here comes the wrong people." She sounded suddenly nervous, yet playful. It was obvious that she thought after her shock that Legolas would never do anything to hurt Sansa.

The young lady's face brightened slightly while turning to face the silver-haired knight. She tried to smile, but it wasn't easy. It all seemed so simple for Legolas though, to smile every time, no matter whom he faced. "Ser."

"My Lady," Legolas approached her another few steps, "and perhaps you should change what it is you call me of. Even your handmaid knows my name."

"And you're suggesting that just after calling me a lady?" Sansa couldn't help smiling no longer. He made her grin, for she had not in a long while.

"I..." Shae chuckled nervously, walking away, "I have some things to do. Don't talk long to my lady, Legolas. She needs rest." She turned and went out the door without another glance back at the two of them.

His eyes turning back curiously, Legolas smiled.

Feeling the need to give him proper thanks, Sansa spoke again with formality. "No truly…Legolas," she seemed almost as if she had difficulty pronouncing his name the first time, "I must thank you for saving my life, for the first and the second."

"I did it willingly," Legolas muttered, feeling as if he were starting to speak stupidly. "I've wanted to protect you since the first moment I saw you."

"I was afraid that you were a Targaryen," Sansa answered back, almost laughing a little bit. "Joffrey would have killed me twice, first with his men, then with his people."

"I thought Shae had taught you the lesson well," Legolas mumbled with a tease, "life is easier if you trust no one."

"And you're saying you're the wrong people?" Sansa laughed, realizing finally that Legolas still stood near her door. She gestured him further inside, giving him the smile Joffrey will never have.

At last, what could be said, was that the Prince a good thief…it was all too simple for him to steal Sansa's smile away and her attention, finally.


	4. Chapter 4 Prepare for War

"Khaleesi?" Faramir opened the door before Dany's face. His lips pursing, he was almost embarrassed for facing the fair lady with his bare chest. It was late, and he did not expect any visitors.

"Forgive me, Faramir," Daenerys face was filled with such melancholy, "I know I should not intrude on you so late…but I just really need someone to speak to, and you're the only one I can think of right now."

...

They sat by a bench in the garden upon the wall. Faramir couldn't help but remember the sight of himself and Eowyn, the Rohirrim Princess who was no longer his, standing there once. It was the very first time he had ever admitted his love to her, and she had accepted with affection. But what happened then?

"I saw them," Daenerys whispered with a down voice, "the King and Queen Arwen. The way they are together…I once had all they now share with my husband. My brother sold me to him for an army, and yet now, both him and Drogo are dead, and they left no army for me. I do not have my birthright, and I can love no other." Her eyes glanced beneath the Walls sadly, while the starless night above her head was dark with only a new moon. The evil scent of Mordor was still leaving Minas Tirith, and the sky was not yet clear of its dust, even though, all were gone.

"Tell me Faramir," Dany muttered, "have you ever loved a woman?"

Faramir gazed upon her face for a brief moment, nodding. "Yes, I did. Seems now that all happened ages ago…I thought she loved me the way I did her, but she still couldn't let go of another. The man cannot love her, yet she cannot love me while still having feelings for him. I told her to make the decision herself, as long as she'll feel balanced and peaceful. She was sorry, but she had to leave me. I envisioned once a future for us, of me, leaving with her to the mountains and forests. The Steward of Gondor is nothing to me. I care not of thrones or power. I wanted her love, but it is something I shall never own."

Daenerys was speechless for a few seconds. She never thought under Faramir's friendly, cheerful shell was such a broken heart. That compassion rose within her naturally. "Yet, she remains. As long as she lives, you'll feel the joy of seeing her, every time you see the woman you once loved. But I…I shall see him, when the Sun rises in the West and sets in the East…when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves..." she felt as if she were about to weep. She had never loved someone so much. She had never felt the pain of losing, until then.

Without expecting, she felt Faramir's warm hand over hers. "My sun and stars? Is that what you called your husband? Think of him, when you fall, and his light will guide you, to the very end, through the darkness."

Losing control, Daenerys wiped away the tears over her cheeks. Raising her face to finally look Faramir in the eyes, she placed a caressing hand among Faramir's face. "Thank you, for being here with me."

...

_"My dearest friend,_

_I've been making my way through court. For most I must tell you that Joffrey's reign is weak, and vulnerable. The boy is nothing but a cruel easy-minded fool. He's losing the hearts of his people from the war he started. They had a protest yesterday, with people throwing things at his face, protesting over their starvation. Save your strength for later, the time has yet to come. Soon you'll see his reign fall apart. The hard part is yet Tywin Lannister and his daughter Cersei. The Baratheons are not worth a bother, yet the Lanisters are. I hope the day we see each other will come soon, My King_

_Legolas"_

Rolling the small piece of paper into a tiny scroll, Legolas tied it tightly over his little doves' feet. Holding the white bird warmly inside his hands, he whispered some Elvish words towards his little friend. "You'll never fail me. Fly now, back to Gondor!" He loosened his hands before the little dove expanded its wings, disappearing in the blue sky.

...

"Sandor," Legolas called over the Hound as he was the only one who called the man by his first name, but not "dog" as Joffrey did or "Cleagane". "Good morning," he stepped from the back, "the King was lucky you were with him yesterday."

"I was unlucky that he was," Sandor turned his half-burnt face towards Legolas. For once, did he finally see why the guard had always frightened Sansa. Only, he had never been rude as most of the other Gold Cloaks and King's Guards had been towards him, for the prejudice most of them bear for himself, for being Elvish.

"You may have to be patient with him, he's yet a child."

"He doesn't act like one," Sandor mumbled coldly. The two of them walked through the halls, as Legolas' face hardened.

Before them was a crossroad and Shae was chasing a maiden towards the aisle to the right. And then did they hear that familiar voice, weeping inside her chamber.

"Shae!" Legolas knew that Sandor was heading towards Sansa's room, yet he chased after the handmaid first of all. "Shae wait!" He ran to the right aisle, watching Shae pull a dagger over the maiden's neck. "No one will know about this!"

The maiden nodded nervously, bursting away at once while Shae let loose of her hand.

"What is this?" Legolas cried behind her back.

"I'll describe the details later!" Shae turned to him shortly, bursting back towards Sansa's chamber. Her face dropped from relieve to frustration while she saw Sandor's dim face, watching the helpless Sansa weep on a chair.

Legolas took a long time to finally realize that the young lady had finally gotten her blood. Her bed's sheets were stained with redness. He knew why she sobbed. If she were becoming a woman, then it meant that she could have Joffrey's children. As his betrothed, it would be her duty to do so, even though she feared to even imagine it.

"I'll inform the Queen," Sandor whispered coldly, stepping out the door without another glance back.

"My lady..." Shae whispered near the door almost sympathetically.

Letting her tears drop, Sansa shook her head hard. She was too young to understand, but she knew, she never wanted to share a bed with Joffrey, and bear his children.

"Sansa," Legolas noticed the messily ripped sheets with blood stains. He saw the dagger over the desk, knowing that Sansa had wanted to hide it. Kneeling down to his knees before her face, he stroked his fingers over her wet cheek, "I won't let Joffrey hurt you," he whispered in the lowest voice. He knew, that he wasn't a woman, so he would never understand what it was like to become one so suddenly. But he shared Sansa's pain with her. Embracing her gently within his arms, he held her to his shoulder. He knew that wasn't a good enough solace, yet it was all he could give her at the moment.

...

"Let him sleep Doreah," Daenerys called out to her maid, giving Arwen over her bed a smile.

Arwen's face was filled with curiosity and surprise. Dany's dragons, they were not what she imagined. They were babies, as she knew ahead. Yet, somehow in a way, seeing them before her eyes already made her able to picture a day the three tiny dragons would grow humongous, and breathe fire, expanding its giant wings in the sky.

Pulling out a palm, Doreah let the baby climb inside her hand before placing it back carefully inside its "siblings"' cage.

"He'll be able to feed himself from now on," Dany smiled sweetly, sitting down beside the Queen. They were becoming friends already after two short weeks, her and Faramir, and the King too. It was hard not liking a girl like her, one who was ambitious, sweet, young, beautiful, clever, gentle, and different. But clearly, the Mother of Dragons did not like everyone she met. Only some are nice enough to please her, like the understanding Faramir, the quiet yet tender Arwen, and the friendly Aragorn. And of course, she'd never forget about her one Ser Jorah, her most loyal adviser.

"They'll be winning battles for you before you even know it," Arwen laughed softly.

"That may not be all," Dany's face solemn suddenly, "I cannot take back the Iron throne with only my dragons…I need your ships, and soldiers."

"I know Khaleesi," Arwen placed a comforting hand over her shoulder, "I'm sure you will. We're still waiting for more. Legolas has not contacted us for three days. I worry for his safety. But he is one of my folks, and indeed the strongest fighter of the fellowship my Lord husband and the Ring bearer, Frodo of the Shire had established. He is a cunning man. I hope..." she never had the chance to finish.

"My Lady? My Lady!" a voice called outside, knocking over the door hard. "My lady I'm sorry I must intrude!"

"Faramir come in!" Arwen called out softly.

Pushing open the door, Faramir walked straight ahead towards Dany and Arwen at the bed. "I beg you pardon, Khaleesi, for intruding to your afternoon."

"No, there's no harm done," Dany shook her head kindly. "What is it?"

"The King," Faramir answered, taking a heavy breath with a nervous face, "he had received another letter from the Prince in King's Landing."

"Legolas?" Arwen's eyes rose a bit.

"What did he say?" Dany asked immediately, having no further patience.

"I'm afraid I know no more," Faramir replied, "I was sent here to tell that both you My Lady and you Khaleesi are requested of presence for the King at the council's room."

...

"What did he say?" Arwen burst in first of all in her long, red dress, pulling a hand over Aragorn's arm.

"Good news my love," Aragorn smiled joyfully, touching Arwen's cheek briefly for a moment. "Good news for all of us, Khaleesi."

Daenerys smiled lightly, still unsure of the situation as she glanced at Faramir a little, finding him grinning.

"It won't be long now," Aragorn pulled the letter which the little dove had sent him, while it sat politely over the table. It knew its master.

"Read it Faramir," Aragorn called out, passing the note towards Faramir.

His eyes focusing upon the calligraphy over the tiny scroll, Faramir read silently to himself. Nodding then, with a formal face, he gave Dany a settled smile. "The boy is too small to rule over the Seven Kingdoms, and too ignorant."

"May I see it?" Faramir knew Dany was only growing more impatient while each second passed. Not speaking another word, he handed the letter over to her hand.

"You speak truly sire," she was a quick reader when needed be, "the courts of Joffrey Baratheon and the Lannister Queen holds nothing but an empty castle. We'll see, soon they'll fall apart. It's almost ridiculous to say that the Baratheons are even fighting themselves, with Joffrey, and his uncles, Stannis and Renly. The Northerners, the Starks are rising too. We should hide at the dark spot, but prepare for a battle when the time comes."

Aragorn's face was still suddenly. Letting loose of his arm around Arwen, he took a few steps forward at Daenerys. "Khaleesi, forgive my offence but…I know what it is that you ask of Gordor."

"You do?" Dany whispered coldly, her voice falling flat. "And are you willing to let me have it, to aid me?"

His eyes dropping to the ground, Aragorn turned away to face her with his back. "For now, it must be a no…but hopefully, one day, it'll be a yes. I'm sorry Khaleesi."

...

"He shouldn't make me wait," Dany shook her head in disappointment, walking fast over the halls. Faramir followed right beside her. "Khaleesi it is not an easy or small thing you ask for."

Pausing her steps at once, Dany glared up at him. "And there it is Faramir, you think the same, after all this time!"

"No Dany please!" Faramir ran behind her back, pleading. He didn't know how it was that he had called her name actually.

"You know better than anyone of how I want everything for you. And as it is for me, I know enough that the King is only saying that now is not the time. He meant that one day, if the chance will come, he will give you what you seek. He fears that you'll go hastily into war, only adding another battle to the already chaotic Kingdoms. Let our enemies and the others fight their own wars first, and wait until they're all tired. We'll attack then, and have a greater chance." For a second, he knew that Daenerys never truly listened to him while she walked, as she did not even make the briefest eye contact with him. "Dany!" he did not know what he was doing, yet he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall so she would stare right at his blue eyes.

His grasp gave her a shiver. "Faramir..."

"Please Dany you need to listen," Faramir's face was so close to hers, "I know how you feel, how you're eager to get back what it is of yours, what you deserve, but we need time. If we join now, there'll only be another man…no, a woman who claims herself not a King, but a Queen. It makes no difference if you do not know for certain that you can conquer King's Landing. I need you to be patient, for you, and for me."

Dany's eyes were wide-open. Biting her lower lip, she nodded reluctantly. "I know Faramir now…you're doing everything for my sake. I will heed your words, thank you..."

It was hard controlling himself from such a moment of closeness. Her face of youth and beauty was right before him, so close, it felt like they could just touch at any second. Faramir did not know how, but he seemed to lean forward a bit, his eyes low over her sweet-pink lips. His mouth was only a few inches away.

Letting out a gasp, Dany turned away after her silence. She thought they were kissing already for once, yet their lips never actually touched.

"I..." Faramir jerked back suddenly, loosening his hands over her shoulders. "I'm sorry Khaleesi…I must leave you now." He turned away with a lightless face, walking away without turning his head another time.

...after a month...

It was about time that the soldiers of King's Landing plan for a battle. King Robert's brother, King Joffrey's uncle, Stannis Baratheon, was known to be sailing towards the city. They would arrive for most in two days, or one if worst, if the wind were on their side.

For most, the planning was done at the Mud Gate, where the Imp, Tyrion Lanister had said to be the weakest gates of the capital. Stannis was the King's brother, so he knew the city well enough. It was said that a good ram could batter down the Mud Gate in minutes, since it was only fifty yards from water.

Legolas and Sandor Cleagane had taken turns running errands for Joffrey. He was too lazy to visit the walls himself everyday for more than twice to plan battle strategies with his dwarf uncle. Everything fell down to the Imp's shoulder then, as no one else thought Stannis Baratheon was even worth a bother.

Yet it was that one rare day, when the boy King had actually have the heart of going up the walls with Varys, the Spider, and Tyrion, when Legolas followed. Yet, his attitude was still nonchalant.

"You're the master of whisperers," Joffrey called out towards Varys behind him, "you're supposed to know everything!"

"No man can be in all the rooms at all times," Varys explained. He was a sly man, but intelligent. Legolas tasted it from his words, as the man spoke further. "I have many little birds in the North my lord, but I haven't heard their songs since Theon Greyjoy captured Winterfell." He entered the door to the walls behind the boy with Tyrion behind him, and then Legolas.

"The Stark forces are distracted," Joffrey spoke loudly as if he were some expert in battle strategies, "now is the time to strike."

"To strike?" the dwarf said behind Joffrey's back, as they overlooked the blue sea. "My dear nephew, you do see these men preparing the walls for siege? You do understand Stannis Baratheon sails this way?" they seemed like stupid questions, but in Legolas' point of view, it only gave him more sense of the fool Joffrey really was.

"If my Uncle Stannis lands on the shores of King's Landing, I'll ride out to greet him!" Joffrey turned confidently, as if everything he spoke of was only a game, not a battle.

"A brave choice, Your Grace." Tyrion tried to find better words to commend him. "I'm sure your men would line up behind you."

Legolas felt as if he were about to burst out in laugh. Clearing his throat silently, he covered his mouth while he watched Joffrey pull on his own dagger dramatically. "They say Stannis never smiles. I'll give him, a red smile…from ear to ear." Turning away with an ironic smile, he gestured Legolas to follow him away. For a second before leaving, did the Prince hear the dwarf's last words. "Imagine Stannis' terror..."

...

_"My Dearest King,_

_Stannis Baratheon is sailing towards the shores of King's Landing. Some say his ships are strong enough to overtake the city, yet I fear not, not with the Imp's tricks. Yet what I worry for is the boy Joffrey's foolishness. He might have taken it a little too indifferently, believing that Stannis would fear him even. I cannot give you a decision to make, but there are two choices: stay hidden, or fight now. You may join in now, as Minas Tirith is not far away from King's Landing. If you do, don't fight for victory, but to add some trouble for Joffrey. The city would go completely into the chaos of three armies fighting each other, and it would weaken them. For that, King's Landing may fall into Stannis' hands. But it is your decision to make sire._

_Legolas"_

He whispered a prayer towards his little white dove, letting his hands loose to free it. And as soon as he knew the little bird had flown, gone in the sky, he found another little bird already there, in his room. He was nearly startled. "Sansa I..."

Sansa was speechless for a moment. She saw him send the letter, even though, she did not know what he sent, and who it was he sent it to.

"No it's not like that," Legolas stammered, walking forth, "my family, I send them letters about my welfare in King's Landing. My father's too old and we've been together for centuries without leaving each others' sides. It's not easy seeing his son gone for so long."

"Of course," Sansa didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Legolas was lying, but she knew, no matter what, even if he were a traitor sending secret messages to another force, she would still do anything to keep him away from harm. He was all she had in that hideous place.


	5. Chapter 5 Summer is Coming to an End

"My lord," a voice called to him from behind.

Faramir's hands stopped around his armor. His eyes were lightless and tired, his eyelids seeming as if they would drop close at any second. "Ser Jorah?"

"Khaleesi, she wanted me to say that she'd be honored to have your presence at her chamber." Jorah answered solemnly, his face grim and dour. "She would be pleased to speak to you, My Lord."

Faramir's mouth dropping open for a long while, he finally answered. "I…Ser forgive me, I cannot. The King and his army are leaving at noon. I must best prepare myself for the attack."

Shaking his head sternly, Ser Jorah did not answer him. It was then did the Steward notice that the knight's attention was completely off on something else, something he thought no one else knew. "I saw you with her," he whispered, his voice chilling Faramir sharply, "and believe me, Faramir, you should not be doing such a thing. If our people ever hear of it..."

"I know," Faramir interrupted, his face hard, "forgive my rudeness that day Ser, I had lost my mind. It will never happen again, that I promise."

"Best that it doesn't," Jorah whispered without a bit of emotion, turning away with the coldest expression. It was so obvious, the man was head over heels in love with his lady. Perhaps for that one reason, he did not even care to wish Faramir or the King good luck for the coming battle.

...

The summer of decades was ending. Legolas had never really felt chilly before. He could have enjoyed the sight by his window showing the city's whole view and then the blue ocean behind it, but the darkness of the land frightened him. He felt as if he were suffocating, from the cruelty of Joffrey, the callousness of Queen Cersei, the coldness of Sandor Cleagane, the slyness of the Imp, and the grieve the whole country endured from the war these people have started themselves. He wanted to go home, to return to his father, and to Gondor even, where his fellow friends were. Back in the days, when he used to be deeply disturbed by Gimli's jokes, seemed like precious to him now. He wondered if his kinswoman, Arwen, was as beautiful as he last saw her, now that she was Queen beside his best friend Aragorn.

"_My dearest King_," he wrote slowly,

_"Winter is coming, just as the Starks say. I'd say the people's hearts are as cold as the very snow and ice above the Wall. The city would be doomed, if no aid comes in time of Stannis' attack. Yet after all of what had happened, of Renly Baratheon's murder, I dare not say if the Tyrells would stand aside on this battle. For one side they will take, I believe, but which I do not know. But whoever they believe killed Renly, will be the ones they stand against, which may most likely be Stannis. There has been some delay of the wind I heard of Stannis' ships. They'll be here straight after two nights. Be careful of every step you take my friend, because one for you may mean hundreds of lives. Think thoroughly and wisely, my King._

_Your loyal friend & follower, Legolas_

"Minas Tirith," he whispered the White City of the Kings of the Old in Elvish, sending his little dove away to the sky. He envied her, so much, for being able to expand her wings freely across the lands and seas. He wanted to break free of the cage he had entered himself in, yet he would not fight it, until he knew for certain, that his little bird would be safe.

...

"Faramir?" Gimli shouted, as Faramir's pale eyes stared down at the empty air blankly. "What is wrong with you fellow? Is the matter of the Princess Eowyn still bothering you? I thought you were over it..."

"You're mistaking Gimli," Faramir raised his eyes suddenly to smile at him. However, they went straight again, when they fell upon Aragorn the King and his beloved wife.

"Promise me you'll come home safely," Arwen whispered among him, burying her head inside Aragorn's arms. He stroked her hair lovingly, "I promise," he murmured with a solemn smile, before giving that goodbye kiss with sweetness.

Faramir patted his horse's neck. He thought she'd come, for him.

Yet his mind seemed to switch immediately, when he felt a light hand, touching his shoulder. He knew it was her already. "Dany."

"Faramir," she seemed startled as he called her name. She didn't think he'd recognize her hand even, or maybe it was her breath, and her touch. "Please…I should have apologized for that day…how long will we be staying in this chill? Two weeks, and you have not spoken to me." Her sapphire blue eyes shinned with innocence, which was rare to see. Her temper and emotions were strong, and she had never been that soft to anyone before, no one but her husband.

"I'm sorry..." Faramir did not know what else to say. Her appearance seemed to make him speechless suddenly. The fair Khaleesi stood in a simple white robe, her hair braided back behind her head elegantly. Despite the simplicity, her beauty was incomparable. "I was ashamed, of what I almost brought myself into. I should never have even tried..."

"Stop," Dany ran a finger over Faramir's lips, "Don't speak of that," and for a moment, Faramir thought that she was too insulted to speak of the matter, of almost letting a man kiss her. But then, he knew she did not mean it that way. "I've grown to know you Faramir…it's been so long since I've felt the sincerity and warmth that you have given me after Drogo passed away. I know, I may be stubborn at times, but you've always been here for me, to listen to my ambition and dreams, my past and pain. I can never ask for a better friend like you." She raised a palm over his cheek, a small smile raising over her expression.

"You mean that don't you?" Faramir whispered in almost a teasing tone, a joking grin secured to his happy face.

Shaking her head, Dany chuckled. "It seems to me that you are confident of the battle you're facing tomorrow."

"I am," Faramir agreed, "I trust my King's decision, with all my heart."

"But if I were you, I wouldn't be." Dany's tone turned anxious suddenly. "How do you know that Joffrey fights alone in this war? Help may come to him."

"We'll risk it," Faramir answered almost nonchalantly. His attention was all on the fair lady herself than of all the matter of wars and power.

"Be careful then," Dany nodded, "I trust that you are good enough to protect yourself, so I won't spend a minute worrying for your welfare before the King's return to Minas Tirith." She laughed openly, seeing Faramir's quiet and timid expression.

"Come on my old friend! We're leaving!" Gimli waved his axe high, but his height didn't make it stand out from the crowd of soldiers, lining up. "Drop her! It's only for three days!"

Bursting into laughter, Faramir shook his head vividly. Dany did not speak another word, even after Faramir kissing her right near the brow. It had been long since she had felt such tenderness. She watched him mount his horse wearily, knowing that her last tease was a complete lie.

She had thought it better to wave Faramir goodbye, but her concern, already becoming visible on her face left her no heart to do so. With that, her smile tightened over her lips.

"You needn't worry Dany," Arwen stepped beside her, holding up a hand towards Aragorn. "Faramir's known for a great soldier…he'll survive no matter what."

"We're meeting up with the riders of Rohan at the river border." Aragorn spoke softly, riding over his black horse. "Faramir, Eomer and Eowyn will await for us there."

Seeing his King's brow raise slightly, Faramir knew what he was hinting. He became even more sure, when Aragorn repeated the Princess' name. "Eowyn...will you..."

"No it's over between us," Faramir shook his head, glancing one last look back at Daenerys. Meeting her gaze one last time, he felt his lips curve into a smile. He must be out of his mind, he thought to himself. If only, she would ever think of him that way...

...

"I don't want you to go tomorrow," Sansa whispered restlessly, her auburn hair flying near her face over the balcony's wind. "Please..."

"I fear I have no choice," Legolas stared at her closely, "I dearly hope I could, but I cannot. And yet, I've never been won by any living human in this world. Not even orcs could kill me. I'm stronger than I look."

"I know," Sansa whispered sadly, her eyes glancing away. "I'm just afraid I'd lose you."

"You won't," Legolas called out immediately, "You never will. It'll take you some effort to make me ever leave you."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Sansa shook her head. "I don't know what everything would have been like if you weren't here for me. Joffrey would have probably killed me already. Sometimes, I wonder how stupid I've really been, to despise my sister of blood, and love a boy, so cruel like this. I thought I'd finally found my prince, my hero…but it was all my imagination, of what I wanted Joffrey to be. He is no hero…he's a tyrant, and a butcher. But it's all too late to deny. I'm still his betrothed, and I'm to lay next him someday, and let him kiss me…the man who I hate, who killed my father. Arya, I miss her even. She was my little sister, and I really hope that I had just hated Joffrey like she did…but I was too stupid..."

"It's not too late to realize that Sansa," Legolas leaned close to face her, "and now you've seen Joffrey's true nature, you'll know how to cherish the ones who truly care for you."

"Someone like you?" Sansa did not even know how she had spoken those words. She could have felt ashamed of saying something so straight if it were once before, but not now.

"That's what I meant," Legolas smiled, pulling her hand warmly inside his palms.

...

"To speak the truth," the pretty Lannister knight, Lancel mumbled, pushing his sword inside his belt, "I happen to worry for what's about to come tonight Legolas." His green eyes glanced away apprehensively around the room while others armed themselves.

"My Lord you shouldn't be," Legolas was quick to lie, "we hold the city walls, it's never been that easily breached, only when there sits traitors within court. I hardly believe there are any nowadays under the rule of our beloved King Joffrey."

"Enough of your flattery elfman," Lancel shook his head with an unsatisfied look, "don't lie to me thinking that I'd be a fool to feel comforted. I've known Stannis, and no one should ever underestimate a man like him. He's stronger, and way smarter than he seems."

His eyes glimpsing away, Legolas bit his lips. Lancel Lanister, you may seem weak and demanding, always ordering people about, but it's true that you're no fool. I could have fancied a friend like you if you did not have that pride and arrogance of a nobleman, or a Lanister's callousness and cruelty to be exact. He knew he thought the same for Tyrion Lannister then, afterwards, while the Imp's voice rose from the side. "He's right. Stannis grew up within those city gates, and he knows which walls are the strongest, and which doors are the weakest."

"You're most correct my Lord," Legolas nodded respectfully, turning away, "I thought it most wise of you to have done all the possible preparations by the Mud Gate." He stopped shortly, "And may I beg pardon, my lord."

He knew exactly where Sansa would be by now, as it was already sunset. She would be at nowhere but the halls before the gates.

He was right.

Joffrey was speaking to her with a jeering smile. Shae stood behind Sansa with a frown, seeming as if she had some other matter on her mind. For no matter what is was, she was stuck in her thoughts.

Bending downwards, Sansa brought her lips briefly over Joffrey's sword. The boy King turned away with a mocking smile, leaving Sansa there to stand.

"Some of these boys will never return," Shae whispered sadly, dropping her head.

"Joffrey will," Sansa answered without the slightest hesitation. She was acting childish another time, forgetting completely to control her mouth. "The worst ones always live." She knew then that Shae was shushing her immediately.

"How wise of you Shae," Legolas called to the handmaid, almost sounding care-free to a certain degree. "And have you forgotten your lesson, my lady Sansa?" he gave a joking bow towards the Stark girl, his expression most relaxed.

"Legolas..." grabbing his wrist, Sansa pulled him away with her behind a pillar where they went out of the others' sight. She did not return his smile. "Please Legolas whatever it takes…just don't go! Please do not. I would rather see a thousand of others die than seeing you fall."

"I never fall," Legolas muttered calmly, putting his hands over Sansa's cheeks, "and I promise…I will come back for you…and possibly, one day I'll bring you away with me…some place where no one can find us."

Tears streaming down her face, Sansa shut them tightly, forcing a smile. "I'll dream of that day to come sooner then."

Legolas held his gaze upon her for a long moment. And for the next, he knew his lips were pressing against Sansa's softly. He had never tasted the sweetness of a maiden's lips, having lived for centuries. "Wait for me." He looked around anxiously, knowing then that no one had seen what they had done.

"I will," Sansa's teary eyes shinned with the greatest innocence. Letting her eyes closed as he planted the most gentle peck over her forehead, she watched her prince run off. Please, she prayed to the Seven, you've taken everything from me. Now I beg you, spare him. He's all I have...


	6. Chapter 6 A Deadly Night

"My lady!" behind yelled the frightened voice of Irolas, the head minister to the Gondorian court, almost stumbling over his long robe as he ran. "My lady I beg you pardon!"

"No Irolas it's all right," Arwen raised a hand, shaking her head with a smile as she turned her eyes from the walls. Her husband and the army had been gone for past an hour now, yet she still gazed upon the empty plain where their shadows departed their lands. "Tell me my lord, what is wrong?"

Passing forth a crumpled piece of paper, Irolas shook his head. "It's a message from His Highness Legolas of Mirkwood. His dove arrived just not two moments before now. He speaks of a warning to my lord the King, and yet, he is gone already to receive such message! What are we to do with this matter?"

...

"The warning bells my Lords," Legolas whispered anxiously as the bells rang like the sound of an army from hell, pounding towards the city. Glancing Bronn the sellsword and his master, the Imp, Legolas bowed politely. He couldn't deny that he both feared, and respected the little man's intelligence. "My Lord, we must join at His Grace's side. I'll pray for our victory." He gave Lancel a nod, as the pretty lad tried to act nonchalant, yet his eyes rolled around anxiously.

"And yes, before we go, I must say that my nephew the King should feel honored to have you fight at his side Legolas," Tyrion smiled kindly, looking up as his eyes were not even up at the height of Legolas' chest.

"I'm afraid it's the other way around my lord," Legolas said, knowing he had become a way better liar than before. "I'm honored to fight at His Grace's side, and I will protect him with my life, if I must."

"Don't let them kill you like a pig," Bronn mumbled sarcastically, not even looking Legolas in the eyes. He acted prideful, for a sellsword.

"Let us go then!" Legolas trotted before the three men, "And I would let them kill me gladly, or even a hundred times, if it would help the King." He was frightened suddenly, not of the upcoming battle, but of the man he was acting himself as. When did he become such a flatterer?

The sounds of drums were echoing across the surface of the misty sea surface beyond the Mud Gates.

They met up with Joffrey and Sandor Cleagane at the streets where the stairs to the walls stood. Peasants were scattering over the streets chaotically. The whole situation was out of control, and no one knew what Tyrion Lanister had in his big head. He wouldn't say.

With the dwarf at the very front, the six men had only arrived upon the wall to notice a sight of empty seawater. Stannis' ships could not be seen in the dark just yet.

"Where's our fleet?" Lancel called out restlessly.

"On the way," Tyrion answered calmly.

"Where are they now they're coming?" Joffrey cried childishly behind his uncle.

Tyrion remained silent.

"Hound, tell the Hand that his King has asked him a question!" Joffrey demanded rudely.

Shaking his head unnoticeably, Sandor muttered with a frustrated tone. "The King has asked you a question."

"Ser Lancel," Tyrion replied quickly, "tell the Hound to tell the King that the Hand is extremely busy."

Lancel obeyed, which Legolas thought almost funny. "The Hand of the King would like me to tell you to tell the King..."

"Do I have to cut you in half to make you do as I say?" Joffrey shouted impatiently before he even finished.

"That would make me the quarter man, just doesn't have the same ring to it." Tyrion answered ironically, turning over the ocean another time. "Cut me in half and I wouldn't be able to give the signal. No signal no plan, no plan, Stannis Baratheon sacks the city, takes the Iron Throne, and puts your pinch little head atop of the gates somewhere." He knew for the second that Joffrey had gone angry, yet the boy had no choice but to silence himself. And the dwarf was still not done. "It might be quite amusing. And my head would be up there too, but I don't want to see it removed just yet."

Almost stumbling to the ground from his anxiety and the Hand's words, Lancel's eyes went huge while Legolas caught him by the arm. "My Lord."

"I'm all right!" He pushed Legolas' hand away at once, taking in a deep breath.

...

The archers were set in their places sooner than expected above the walls.

It sure was a great thing for Joffrey had finally closed his mouth for more than five minutes, until the unclear shape of a sail appeared above the water surface in the dark. "There they are!" He pointed out.

"Archers on their march," Tyrion called out to his commander immediately.

"Archers! On your march!" The old man cried at the soldiers fiercely.

The ships were sailing closer and closer towards shore, clear to now see. And strangely, one of the Lannisters' ships sailed singularly towards the enemies, alone in the darkness. Yet, Stannis' men took some time to finally see, that there were no Lannisters in the ship, or anyone else. It was empty.

The water was turning yellow beneath where the Lannister ship had sailed by, right beside the enemies ships. But it was all too late to change anything.

Waving high above the walls a torch towards Bronn above the rocks at the beach, Tyrion sent him the signal.

Legolas' eyes widened as the man pulled his flaming arrow over his bow.

A yellow dot flew in the complete blackness of night, when a green light was lighten over the waters suddenly, along with the green explosion of Stannis' war ships, at least a hundred of them all together.

All covered their eyes as the green flames shinned strongly in the dark. Only Legolas' sight was strong enough to endure such brightness, as he overlooked the whole view. Stannis' men were exploding into the water, drowning, and burning. And even his clear blue eyes reflected the image of that hideous sight.

...

Stannis was unstoppable.

His soldiers were up on shore in no time, fighting their ways towards the gates.

The archers could have helped the horrible situation the King's Landing was in, yet the night covered their advantage. Their enemies were close to the walls to aim, yet it was all too dark to see them.

Legolas heard a painful yelp behind his back as he pulled out his readied arrow over his bow which he stuck in a man's head, swinging around and then shooting it over another's shoulder. "Lancel!" he didn't even know why he cared about the Lannister boy. Yet he was flying to him, helping him up from his knees as the enemies' arrow pierced deep through his shoulder.

"My Lord come on!" he stumped a bit from Lancel's heavy weight in his arms, pulling him up with all his strength. Running him back inside the gates, he helped him up the stairs.

For a moment, Lancel's legs had finally lost his energy. Slumping to the ground by the side of the aisle, he breathed heavily.

"My lord forgive me, I need to pull out the arrow..." Legolas called upon him.

"I'll do it myself!" Lancel growled a bit, taking in a mouth full of air as he grasped the arrow, breaking off the feather. His face twisted in extreme pain as he threw half the arrow over the floor, breathing heavily. The arrowhead had yet remained inside his skin.

"Take me to the Queen!" Lancel commanded strictly, letting out a moan as he held over his bleeding wound.

"My lord we better get that looked over..."

"Do as I say!" Lancel shouted loudly, "They're all in her chambers."

"Yes my Lord!" Legolas nodded, tightening his hold over Lancel's arm so the lad wouldn't fall over.

...

"Khaleesi," Doreah called towards the silver-haired Targaryen princess, "the night is getting deep. You should get some rest."

Daenerys' eyes were wide with anxiety and fear, as they stared upon the full moon above her head. She didn't answer.

Waving Doreah off, Ser Jorah stepped within the balcony behind Daenerys. "Are you concerned with Captain Faramir, Khaleesi?"

"The King's army has probably arrived at the city gates by now," Dany didn't seem to hear Jorah at all.

...

"Your Grace!" the doors slammed open. Holding in the wounded Lancel, Legolas knew that he should stop staring at his little bird, there standing by the Queen. He would soon make it obvious. Yet Sansa was peering back over his face, her eyeballs not even moving.

"What news?" Cersei Lannister stood from her chair.

Squeezing his bleeding arrow wound, Lancel breathed heavily. "The Imp set the river on fire, hundreds of ships are burning, maybe more. Stannis' fleets are destroyed but..." he looked around the room to notice nervous ladies staring. Taking a step forward, he whispered in the Queen's ear, "…but…his troops have landed outside the city walls."

Her face growing dim, Cersei couldn't care less about the soldiers dying for them. "Where is Joffrey?"

"On the battlements with Lord Tyrion," Lancel answered.

"Bring him back inside at once," that was the Queen's order.

Frowning in confusion, Lancel didn't know what she meant. "But…but Your Grace..."

"What?" Cersei questioned sharply.

"The…the King's presence is..." Lancel had no chance to finish at all.

"Bring him back to his chambers now," Cersei commanded in a low voice.

"Not here?" Lancel asked stupidly.

"With the women and children do you want him to be mocked as a coward for the rest of his life?" Cersei replied without another thought.

"No!" Lancel exclaimed, "But I..."

"Now!" Cersei called out finally.

"My lord?" raising a hand for the boy to take, Legolas awaited for his depart. However, Lancel did not accept his kindness while walking away outside without even giving him an answer. Before the gates closed behind his back, he found himself glancing back at Sansa another time, as her green eyes stayed upon him still. Giving her an unnoticeable nod, he ran after Lancel.

...

"If Stannis takes the city, pull back immediately," Aragorn instructed between the siblings of Rohan, King Eomer and Princess Eowyn, and Faramir and Gimli on the other side. "And if they fail, don't fight until your deaths. Pull back too…taking the city is not our goal for tonight."

"You have that right my King," Faramir smiled confidently. He didn't know how his eyes managed to meet with Eowyn's for that one single moment. He had loved her once, even while knowing she still had someone else in her heart.

Giving him an encouraging smile, Eowyn turned away. She was armored like every man was, her long blonde hair let down behind her back sleekly. She had always been beautiful, yet in a strange way, her face now brought another into Faramir's mind. It was no longer Eowyn he longed for.

"Here we are!" Gimli laughed, overlooking the whole view of the peninsula city. They could see the other side by the sea, along with the burning ships by the water's surface. "It seems our old fellow Stannis has arrived a step earlier than us."

"He won't have to fight alone," Eomer whispered quietly. His eyes raised upon Aragorn's face, as the King of Gondor stared down below at King's Landing upon the hill. "We attack, now."

...

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas eyes shinned in the dark suddenly.

"Gondor?" Tyrion's eyes widened with fear and panic. "Oh kill me…this is all just getting better!"

"The Gondorians and Rohirrims together are at the Dragon Gates now my lord!" the squire boy called upon Tyrion anxiously.

"They want to crush us from both sides, from water, and land," the Imp muttered with his huge eyes with a tremble.

"The riders of Rohan," the squire boy added, "they have hundreds of horses. They're unstoppable. We won't be able to hold up the Dragon Gates for any longer. All our forces are divided!"

"Your Grace!" Lancel rushed up the stairs towards the boy King Joffrey, "the Queen has sent me to bring you back to the Red Keep."

Bursting beside him immediately before the boy even made an answer, Tyrion shook his head. "If you won't defend your own city, then why should they?"

"What would you have me do?" Joffrey seemed frightened and desperate for the very first time. It was true that he was still nothing but a stupid child.

The sky grew duller as raindrops fell upon their heads.

"Lead!" Tyrion shouted, "Get down there and lead your men against the invaders!"

"What did my mother say exactly did she have urgent business wish me?" Joffrey turned helplessly over Lancel, intending to change the subject.

"She did not say Your Grace," Lancel had nothing else to answer to that.

The child King's expression turned into a dilemma. Pursing his lips with a face of sorrow, Joffrey called out to the King's guards. "Ser Boras Ser Mandon! Fight alongside my uncle and represent the King on the field of battle! You come with me." He glanced Legolas a brief look, turning away quietly. He knew it was not of a King's doing to listen to his mother and flee from the battlefield, yet he did so anyways. For the very first time, Legolas knew that Joffrey had actually felt sorry for something. He was grateful that the boy had chosen him as an escort. If he were to go on battle, he would be forced to kill men of both sides, including the Gondorians and Rohirrims, or it would have caused suspicion. Joffrey gave him a perfect reason to avoid polluting his hands with the blood of his own people.

...

"They won't be able to hold up for much longer!" Eowyn exclaimed, yelling as she pulled out her blade from a man's back.

"My King! Sire!" Faramir cried with his loudest voice, "The Dragons Gates will be breached in any minute! What is your command?"

Growling as he swung his sword over a man's throat, Aragorn shouted back an answer. "Let the riders ride in the city walls! Do not hurt any innocent women or children!"

"I thought we were not here to take over the city!" Gimli screamed with his heavy axe, banging it among a soldier's head.

"We're not!" Aragorn shouted back. "Pull back when Stannis' soldiers overflow the city!"

The bars of the Dragon Gates cracked open suddenly after a five minute bang with a giant piece of timber.

"Rohirrims! To me!" Faramir yelled upon his white horse, waving his sword over at Eowyn and Eomer. And behind them followed hundreds of Rohirrim riders, galloping inside the Dragon Gates like a thousand drums, playing all together without a certain beat.

"Gondorians stay with me!" Aragorn called alongside Gimli, raising his King's Elvish forged steel.

...

Legolas had followed after Lancel after dropping Joffrey off at his chambers.

The Lannister boy had grown stronger all the sudden. His wound remained bleeding as he held over it with one palm, yet he didn't let out a word of complaint about the pain it gave him. His eyes were filled with bewilderment as the guards opened the doors for him.

Raising her face from her younger son, Prince Tommen beside her, Cersei seemed as if she was smiling. She was the only one who was able to do so right in the middle of a war. And she was drinking too, enjoying the best wine from the palace.

"The battle is lost Your Grace," Lancel whispered with a teary face. "Stannis' troops are at the gates. The Gondorian King, Aragorn and the Rohirrim King and Princess have breached the Dragon Gates. They're pouring in towards Rhaenerys' Hill…when the men saw the King leaving, they lost all hearts." He shook his head with a furious face.

"Where is my son?" the beautiful lady asked coldly, her voice as indifferent as ice.

"I want to escort him back to the battle!" Lancel answered without a thought. He did not see Legolas' astonished expression behind his back. He had never thought that the Lannister boy would ever defy his Queen's orders, yet Lancel did.

"Why do I care what you want?" Cersei Lannister mumbled in a demanding manner. "Bring me ?

"Now listen to me..." Lancel was shouting at her, as he never dared do before.

Before Legolas mouth even had the time to drop open, he heard Lancel's painful cry as the Queen stood from her chair, hitting him right over his bleeding arrow wound. She was a fierce woman, with hard hands.

Pulling her little son away, stepping across her groaning cousin on the ground, Cersei went out the gates without another word.

"My Lord!" Legolas had almost felt bad for the Lannister boy, while finding himself on his knees before him. "Lancel," his voice paused as he suddenly found Sansa, kneeling right down beside him.

"How is he?" Legolas muttered quietly toward her as the ladies and madams around the whole chamber gasped in panic.

"Not good," Sansa mumbled solemnly, "the arrowhead's deepening within his skin. The Queen had hit it right inside herself. You must bring him to the healers."

"No Legolas..." Lancel was muttering unclear words with his last strength, "…get the King…get him back to the battle! You have too..." he said no more as his eyes went shut suddenly into unconsciousness.

"Bring him away Legolas," Sansa whispered, "he's losing a lot of blood." Her eyes wondering around the whole room as she noticed the nervous faces of the ladies, she opened her mouth. "Don't be afraid! The Queen has raised the drawbridge, this is the safest place we can be. Joffrey's not hurt, he's fighting bravely. His knights have rallied behind him, they will save the city…should we sing a hymn?" she heard small mumbles and anxious chatters around every corner, yet she still let her lips open another time with the sweetest song. "Gentle mother, fount of mercy, save our sons from war we pray..."

The whole room of ladies started singing along with her, before the little bird glimpsed Legolas one last time, giving him a nod.

Taking in a deep breath, Legolas smiled. Truly, if Sansa were to become Queen, life would be way easier for everybody under her rule than Cersei Lannister's. He stood up then, helping the unconscious Lancel up while pulling an arm of his around his neck before running out the doors.

...

"Brothers of Rohan!" Faramir cried fiercely before the riders upon his sword, raising his blade. "I live by one rule, fight for our country, but never harm a single innocent soul! Leave the children and women and old! We're not here to sack this city, we're not here to take the Iron Throne! And we're not here to rape their women! If Stannis wants to be King, then let him be! For what we're fighting for, is peace, for all of Middle-Earth and the Seven Kingdoms! As long as the Lannisters and Baratheon remain, peace will never be restored to our world! You've seen real battles, you've seen the Black Gates of Mordor, and you've killed ferocious orcs during the war with the Dark Lord! The Lannisters are nothing compared to all that, and we will let them pay for the chaos they have given the Seven Kingdoms, Gondor, and Rohan, once a peaceful world! Fight for peace, for Gondor, for Rohan!"

"For Gondor…For Rohan!" all the riders cried out after him.

"For peace!" Eowyn yelled beside her brother, raising her spear.

"After me!" Faramir thought he would at least make it to the citadel. They passed by Rhaenerys' Hill quick enough to reach the Street of Sisters.

All the sudden, fear crept inside all their minds, as they all halted before a wide cross-street, the silence and darkness swallowing them. The sounds of galloping horses echoed before them, the sounds approaching them. The night's mist made the streets too unclear to see far, to know which way it came from.

"When did King's Landing have riders?" Eomer whispered apprehensively behind Faramir.

"Or are they the city's riders?" Eowyn murmured within the darkness, pulling her helmet away from her eyesight.

"Hold," Faramir raised his arms, gesturing the Rohirrims to stop.

The galloping horses were getting closer and closer…there was no less than a few thousands.

Until the figures finally appeared through the white mist, they were already close enough to see the Rohirrim riders' shocked faces.

"Tywin Lannister," Eomer muttered, "and the Tyrells…Loras Tyrell."

"Pull back," at first it was a mumble, but it didn't take Faramir long to start screaming. "Pull back! Back to the Dragon Gates! Pull..." with a groan, he fell from his horse suddenly, feeling the arrowhead pierce through his chest. The white horse's feet managed a hard kick over his stomach unintentionally before the creature ran away across the street, disappearing within the mist. Though, Tywin Lannister and Loras Tyrell's riders were only getting closer.

"Faramir!" Eowyn exclaimed from her horse, pulling her halter.

"No go go go!" Eomer whipped her horse hard on the neck, "I'll get him!" He swung of his saddle, almost stumbling to the ground as he pulled Faramir up, pushing him up his horse before hopping behind him immediately.

His horse rushed behind the fleeing army of Rohirrim riders. Arrows flew from behind towards their backs.

"Back to the Gates!" Eowyn shouted loudly, glancing back at her brother, now not far behind her, galloping over the stone rode along with the wounded Faramir between his arms.

...

"My King!" Eowyn ran at the front, hopping off her horse as Aragorn cut another remaining soldier in the chest. "Tywin Lannister has come upon us to save the city! Loras Tyrell has joined him too! We must pull back!"

Aragorn's face tightened dourly. "Eowyn," he called out then, "call to the Rohirrims, we're pulling out the city and away from the Gates. Pull back, outside the gates! Away!"

...

"We were lucky," Eomer mumbled before the river, rinsing his bloody hands inside the icy water before splashing more over his sweaty face. "We pulled back at once…Tywin would have been overwhelming. Stannis should either have fled or died already by now."

"What a waste!" Gimli complained, throwing his axe on the ground in fatigue.

"Sire!" Eowyn called over at the silent Aragorn who stood before the water, his eyes upon the moon above the mountains. "My King we must get Faramir back to Gondor! He can't hold up much longer like this!" touching Faramir's burning forehead, she frowned. The arrowhead was stained with poison, as his brows felt even warmer than fire. "We have to get him back or he'll die!" she stopped suddenly, noticing Faramir's lips to be moving. Letting her ear drop lower slightly, she heard him mumble the unclear name of a woman.


	7. Chapter 7 The War Is Over

"Quickly get him in!" Aragorn shouted to his men who held the litter Faramir lay upon.

"My love!" Arwen ran from the halls, embracing her Lord husband in relief. "What has become of Faramir?"

Sighing, Aragorn shook his head. "Tywin Lannister united a group of riders with the Tyrells against Stannis and us. There were too many of them, strong and unfought. Our forces were divided…Faramir and the Rohirrims couldn't hold them up. That was when he was injured." He turned slightly to Princess Eowyn by the door, watching the healer rush to Faramir over the bed, examining his symptoms. She had insisted of bringing him back herself, while her brother and men had asked to return to Rohan.

"I couldn't do anything," Arwen whispered, "only a few moments after you and your men left, a letter was sent from Legolas. He had warned us of the Tyrells, and bid you to be more careful. There was no way to send you his message. I was afraid he had guessed it right…now it seems, indeed he did." Her eyes turned slightly, seeing a familiar face run past Eowyn's shoulder.

"Faramir!" Daenerys burst inside the doors to where Gimli stood near Faramir's bed. "How is he?" she whispered hastily, calling out to the healer. "What say you?"

"His wound has been infected by the poison the arrow bore," the old doctor answered, "there are few antidotes to cure such strong poison. If we do not find a cure to it, I'm afraid the captain would have no longer than two days until now."

"There must be something you can do!" Daenerys called dourly. Stroking Faramir's sweaty forehead, the sight of Khal Drogo, laying before her before his last night of life flashed before her eyes. She would not allow something like that to happen again upon her, upon someone she cared for.

"There is a way," Arwen called from behind, stepping inside with the most solemn expression. "My folks, my Lord Father Elrond had once told me that we own a sort of remedy, a cure to all kinds of poisons. Yet none of my people have remained in Rivendell as far as I know, after they all sailed across the Seas to the place we came from long ago. I was the only one to stay behind. It is more than a day's ride to Rivendell just to get there, and I fear I do not know where the antidote is kept in our old houses. If I were to go, then I fear I would take longer than the time Faramir has."

"My lady you must try then," Eowyn ran beside her, startling Daenerys from her own meditation. "We cannot give up upon him so easily…I'm sure there'll be some way to extend Faramir's time, long enough for your return. You're the only one that has a chance to find the remedy…Faramir's life depends on it."

"I will do my best," Arwen nodded, leaving the room rashly, bidding her husband a brief farewell before grabbing a gray cloak by the doorway, trotting down the halls towards the stables.

Dany's face was full of surprise. She knew for an instance that the beautiful lady warrior before her eyes was Eowyn, the Princess Faramir had once loved. She did not say a word while placing a cold cloth among Faramir's burning brows, whispering soothing words into his ears. She knew that the Lady Eowyn was staring, yet she cared not of any matter other than Faramir's welfare at the moment. "What can you do," she said towards the physician, "to give him as much time as possible?"

"There is nothing in my power," the old man suggested, "however, it was said that the venom of a dragon can act as a deadly poison, but also a cure to many illnesses. If I am able to measure the right amount, it may give Captain Faramir a day longer to await for Her Grace's return."

"My dragons' venom?" Dany's eyes shined with hope once more. "I'll get some now."

"Beyond that Khaleesi," the old physician added before she left the room, "I must warn you of the risk I take of using such a thing. The slightest overuse, a drop or two used more or less as reasoned, can act oppositely. If the medicine is not measured accurately by the amounts requested, it might as well kill Captain Faramir even faster."

"We'll risk it then," Aragorn pulled a hand over Daenerys' shoulder, walking forward, "Let us prepare this liquid for later, if Arwen does not come back soon enough within Faramir's remaining time. Only use it when there is no other way."

"Yes sire," the old man nodded, "and if will you be most kind Khaleesi, of filling this vial with some venom of your dragons?"

Danny pulled the container inside her hands before nodding. She flew away through the halls back towards her chambers as Ser Jorah followed right behind her back. He hadn't seen her so concerned with any matter ever since Drogo's death.

...

It was against the custom to ride among horseback within the throne room before the King, yet Tywin Lannister was granted the right to do so after his on-time rescue for the King's Landing.

Legolas stood solemnly behind Joffrey over the iron throne, while Cersei Lannister sat right beside him on another. All the lords were gathered below the stairs and at the up left corner's balcony was where the ladies watched.

"I, Joffrey of the House Baratheon," the boy King called among his people, "the first of my name, the rightful King of the Andals, and the first man, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do here by proclaim my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, the savior of the city, and the Hand of the King." He handed the squire boy the pin, the symbol of the Hand, dropping it over the pillow the boy held.

Accepting the piece from the pillow, Tywin Lannister looked up proudly at his nephew as he managed a small bow above his white horse. "Thank you Your Grace," he answered formally. He was said to be a man who never smiled.

Legolas had no heart to watch the old man ride away. His eyes moved away unnoticeably, falling among Sansa between the crowd of ladies over the balcony. She was so beautiful, he once again realized. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her since the battle ended.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward!" Joffrey commanded, calling for Little Finger.

"For you good service," the boy continued as the middle-aged lord kneeled to one knee, "and ingenuity in uniting the Houses of the Lannisters and the Tyrells, I declare that you should be granted the Castle of Harrenhal, with its attendant lands and incomes, to be held by your sons, grandsons, from this day, until the end of time."

Raising his head, Little Finger smiled. "You honor me beyond words, Your Grace." Standing up from his knee, he nodded. "I shall have to require some sons, and grandsons." The whole throne room rang with laughter after his words, while Lord Baelish stepped aside back to his place. Even Joffrey himself had a grin on his serious face, as he let out a light chuckle.

"Ser Loras Tyrell!" he gestured towards the Knight of Flowers, a boy not older than seventeen. He was one young man all the young girls of the Seven Kingdoms dreamed of.

Loras stepped away from his sister towards the center, getting down to one knee.

"Your house, has come to our aid," Joffrey spoke, "the whole realm is in your debt, non more, so than I. If your family would ask anything of me ask it, and it shall be yours."

"Your Grace," the Knight of Flowers answered with a clear voice, "my sister Margery, her husband was taken from us before," a sadness rose to his face, yet he still continued. "she remains innocent, I would ask that you find it in your heart of joining our Houses."

Frowning a bit, Joffrey rose slightly from his throne. "Is this what you want, Lady Margery?" he asked towards the auburn-haired girl behind the young knight.

As the girl stepped forward, Legolas noticed the beauty she bore. She was maiden in her youth, yet tall, and elegant. Her silky hair was combed behind her shoulder neatly, yet not covering the pale whiteness of her skin, and her intriguing eyes. However, he couldn't find the same feeling other men would have found for the rare beauty the maiden bore. He glanced up at Sansa among the balcony again, letting out a slight smile as she found him staring.

"With all my heart Your Grace," Margery Tyrell stood below the boy King, smiling sweetly, "I have come to love you from afar. Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears, and those tales have taken roots deep inside of me." She paused for a brief moment, seeing Joffrey's pleased expression from her praise.

Legolas knew clearly then, by the next moment, that Margery was the love that he would never crave for. If beauty was the word to describe her appearance, than cunning and sly would have fit to describe her nature.

"I too, have heard tales of your beauty and grace," Joffrey replied slowly, "but tales do not do you justice my lady. It would be an honor to return your love, but I have promised to another, a King must keep his word."

"Your Grace," Queen Cersei smiled beside her son, "in the judgment of your small council, it would be neither proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason, a girl whose brother who is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak. For the good of the realm, your councilors beg you, to set Sansa Stark aside." She turned coldly towards the little bird over the balcony with a glimpse. The whole throne room rang in mumbles, while a few men had actually had the courage to scream out their wishes. "We want Margery!" "Give us Margery..."

Rising from his throne immediately, Joffrey raised an arm to silent the voices. No one noticed that Legolas had actually smiled at such a thought. Sansa would be so happy if she were not to marry the boy King anymore.

"I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people," Joffrey spoke among all the others, "but I took a holy vow."

"Your...Your Grace," the old Master Pycell stammered with a cough, moving his feet slowly towards the center to face Joffrey, "the gods do indeed hold the betrothal solemn, but…but your father, King Robert of blessed memory, made this pact before the Starks of Winterfell had revealed their falseness. Their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them, in the sight of the gods."

Standing high before the iron throne, Joffrey was quick on switching sides. "The gods are good! I'm free to heed my heart. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister." The room was filled with jubilant before the Knight of Flowers even rose from the floor. Margery's face brightened with the most satisfied and joyful grin, as Joffrey spoke the sweetest words. "You will be my Queen, and I will love you from this day, until my last day." The whole room exploded with applause.

Only then, did Legolas notice the Lady Margery's eyes, moving away towards Sansa briefly. It seemed for somehow, that she had actually felt sorry for the girl. He was the only one who would feel happy for the little bird, while he clapped after the crowd, grinning as he looked up at Sansa again.

She didn't dare smile, before all the people still watching her. However, Legolas knew, she was the one who felt better than anyone else did inside the whole throne room, before she stepped away from the ladies to exit.

...

Galloping beyond the rivers towards the plains and forests, Arwen whispered among her gray horse's ear. The Elvish folks were known in the myths to have the talent of having a language to communicate with the horses. They could talk to them, and tell them what to do. All Arwen wished was that she would run faster.

It was noon already. She left before first light and did not take a single stop throughout the journey. She knew that Faramir's life was at stake, and she would do her best to give him a better chance.

...

Dany along with princess Eowyn were the only one still inside the room where Faramir lay in. Aragorn had left after a night of exhaustion. It was past day break already, yet the whole castle was silent.

Jorah had asked that she at least get some sleep, for Dany had not closed her eyes ever since the night the army left Minas Tirith for the attack.

Dany would simply smile, and keep at Faramir's side.

"The wound isn't deep," she said before Eowyn as she wrapped her arm, cut by a soldier's dagger in the battle.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Khaleesi," she smiled softly, smoothing her blonde hair away to reveal her brown eyes. The princess seemed more beautiful by then, after she had unarmed her armor and helmet. Her skin was yet dusty and sweaty after the long night's ride back to Gondor.

"You should get some rest," Dany gave her shoulder a light pat, "you've been through a lot since the past two days. Leave Faramir to me, if he has any changes, I'll be sure to let Doreah give you a notification."

Nodding a little, Eowyn glanced at Faramir over the bed, pursing her lips. "Faramir would like it too, if it is just you and him…throughout the whole returning journey, he called your name Khaleesi. You must mean a great fortune to him."

"He called for me?" Dany's eyes widened unbelievably, "For what reason might he do that?"

"I don not know," Eowyn smiled a little, shaking her head. "He just...couldn't stop."

"I don't understand..." Dany mused over herself quietly, frowning, "I've heard your story…Faramir told me, that it was you whom he love."

"Loved," Eowyn corrected calmly, "he once did. I cannot deny that I had never actually loved him, but I can say truly that I did care for him. I know how he is when he has fallen for another…and if you feel the same of him Khaleesi, if you too love Faramir, you should cherish him. I was a stupid girl, longing for a man who didn't love me back. Even now, I still can't get him out of me…perhaps I'm fated to stay like this, a warrior, a woman soldier. It is never easy to find a man who you love who also loves you back…but when you do, you best not miss the chance with him, or nothing will be the same without him." She rose from her seat with the most thoughtful expression, "I'll leave him under your care now Khaleesi."

...

Strolling along the halls with countless columns, Sansa could feel her own joy. For one whole year she had never felt so happy before. She was free of Joffrey…she grinned over herself, letting out a silent chuckle before it turned into a gasp. A hand grabbed her waist suddenly, pulling her behind a column.

"You startled me..." she muttered while Legolas pushed her shoulders against the column, his blue eyes right before her face.

"You could do better on hiding your emotions my lady," Legolas teased, "your face gives a clear sense of how glad you are to not be the King's betrothed anymore."

"And you Ser," Sansa shook her head playfully, "you could do better on hiding your feelings. The last time you kissed me…someone could have noticed."

"And you did not reject," Legolas laughed. "Does that grant me the right to do it again?"

"It does," Sansa smiled, as she felt him closer to her. Letting her eyelids drop closed, she enjoyed the softness of his lips and its warmness. It was no passionate kiss, yet a winsome one.

As she stared upon Legolas' blue eyes above her, Sansa felt the peace she had never owned before. Laying her head closely over his chest, she ran her arms around him, feeling as if the moment would last forever.


	8. Chapter 8 The Remedy to Cure all Poisons

_**Dear Readers,**_

_** I thank you for keeping up with this story. I apologize for not being able to keep up with the update ever since the new school year started. The times are not as flexible as before, yet I will try all I can to continue the newest chapters. And please forgive my awful grammar and spelling since English is not my first language. I had just noticed all the mistakes I made in the earliest chapters while reading the first parts. Reminder: all medicines & herbs mentioned in this chapter are completely fictional. Reviews are warmly welcomed, and I wish you enjoy the latest chapters.**_

_**If you like my latest works, please check out my new Merlin Fanfiction also, "the Threnody of a Broken Family & the Hymn to an Invincible Love" **_

…

Galloping across the small bridge, Arwen halted among her saddle briefly. She gave her gray horse a light pat on the neck, gazing upon Rivendell, the place where she once called home. It was still as beautiful as she remembered, yet empty, and even more silent than it once had been. All the Elvish folks had gathered away across the seas to their old places, after humans defeated the Dark Lord Sauron. They had decided to live a peaceful, long-lasting life across the waters, and not interfere with the world now, in the reign of men.

Taking in a deep breath, Arwen was on the road again. It had been more than a day since she rode out from Minas Tirith. She feared greatly that all difficulties would only then begin, when she would search around rooms to rooms for the remedy to cure all poisons. The anxious faces of her Lord husband, Princess Eowyn, Gimli, and Daenerys each flashed by her sight. Not only for them, she alone would not leave Faramir to die either. He was a friend of everybody's, and there were no men or women in Gondor who did not dearly love their greatest captain and steward.

She leapt up the spiral stairs to the old physician room, bursting inside the small storage room where everything was kept. Her eyes turning around every corner apprehensively, she realized suddenly that she did not know the name to the antidote.

Rushing away outside the door, she flew up another floor towards the library. Pulling the book of herbs and cures, she flashed through the pages.

Her forehead wet with sweat, Arwen's hands shivered during every page turn. She feared that every moment she delayed may be paid with Faramir's life. Yet, she felt relieved when her eyes fell upon the recipe of an antidote: chlorique. Under its curly Elvish name was a short description – an antidote passed from the ancient times, a remedy to cure all poisons.

Arwen's eyes shinned with excitement. Holding the book as she flew down the staircase, she burst inside storage room another time. Glancing around the shelf filled with bottles and vials, she looked everywhere for the name "chlorique".

…

"Do something!" biting her lips, Dany called to the old physician helplessly as she stroked the burning forehead of Faramir. He had started to groan in his sleep, his brows always in the shape of a painful frown, his hands grasping the sheets of the bed. He mumbled unclear words which no one could understand.

"How long?" Aragorn spoke calmly as he placed a hand reassuringly over Dany's shoulder.

"As I said Your Grace," the old doctor answered, "the poison is deepening within the captain's body and expanding. All of him will die when it possess his whole system. My lady has been gone for longer than a day, and I fear Captain Faramir's remaining time now is shortened down to a day or less."

"There must be something you can do!" Dany stood from her knees abruptly, feeling as if she was about to burst in tears. Eowyn behind her pulled her arm gently, shaking her head. Dany knew for an instance that the Princess was telling her to control her temper for the moment. She wasn't making the situation any easier.

"What about the dragon's venom?" Aragorn questioned on the side, "Do you have it measured and readied?"

"As best as possible my lord," the old man replied unsurely, "yet I dare not say it would give the captain more time or less. I've grown old, and I dearly hope that the measures of the amounts are accurate. My lord, I must warn you that this is the step with the greatest risk, do not take it unless we have no other choice."

Nodding restlessly, Aragorn buried his face in one hand. "We'll wait another half day then. If Arwen does not return before nightfall, we'll have no choice then but to take the risks."

…

Chlorique was nowhere to be found.

Her eyes glancing over the whole page desperately, Arwen had no other choice. She had to make the remedy herself.

It required eleven kinds of rare herbs and flowers.

Arwen managed to find eight of the needed ingredients in liquid extract and dry samples from the shelf, yet three were missing. Blinking nervously, her attention fell upon the three names. "Snowdrop, Elion Grass, Blue Pearl."

…

Arwen had never imagined doing what she was right now.

Feeling the chilly wind blow on her skin like daggers, she didn't take a rest. A snowdrop was a small flower the size of a thumbnail with the color of pure white, only grown in the deepest, smallest, and dampest places that are almost impossible of reaching. It grew in the darkest and most filthy place, yet it was always discovered purely white, as if nothing could corrupt it.

Her feet sore from hours of walking, Arwen did not stop. Every possible place between rocks and trees would she reach into, and yet she finds nothing that was of her need. Her pale hands were scratched with bruises from the deep narrow edges of stones, but she cared not of her own welfare at the time. The sky was dimming above her head, and she had no time to spare.

**...**

Gasping in panic as she felt her feet run between a deep gap between two stones, Arwen slipped her slender leg out carefully. Just when she was about to stand up and leave the place, her eyeballs fell beneath the earth suddenly within the gap she had just stepped in. Her Elvish eyes possessed great sight, as they noticed the tiny white dots deep under the earth. Kneeling to her knees, she reached a palm under the creek.

It was the most unexpected place to find a Snowdrop.

…

"Faramir…" Dany lingered beside Faramir's bed. For two hours had he stayed peaceful, yet he again started to groan in his sleep. The poison suffered him greatly, as he fought against it with the strongest wills.

"He cannot hold on like this any longer!" Eowyn turned towards Aragorn as she stood behind Daenerys, touching her shoulder.

Sighing nervously, Aragorn turned to the physician.

"My lady," the old man asked, "do we have no sign of her?"

"Arwen has rode out for two days since the first," Aragorn answered anxiously, "it does not seem to me that she will return before tomorrow. We have no choice. Physician please, Faramir's life depend on it."

His solemn face freezing, the old physician nodded.

…

"Did it help?" Dany kneeled down beside the bed doubtfully.

"I dearly hope it did Khaleesi," the old man answered, "I've given the captain ten drops of the liquid, yet it's strange indeed that he makes no reactions…" before his voice even broke off, Faramir sat from the bed suddenly.

Running her hands over his shoulders as he coughed, Dany stroked his back to soothe his breath.

His lips were darkly purple, and his face was as pale as snow. Breathing heavily, his head drifted weakly down over Dany's lap, his hair wet with sweat.

"What does this mean? Did it work? Did it help?" Aragorn questioned hastily on the side.

"It appears to me so sire," the old physician answered solemnly, "the venom stimulated him. It will give him two more day before my lady returns. Yet I fear we cannot use the same liquid again, as a dragon's venom will act as a deadly poison if used overly."

His face tightening, Ser Jorah stood behind Daenerys. He said not a word as he watched his lady mutter words into Faramir's ears to calm him.

"I suggest we leave Faramir for some peace," Eowyn suggested behind Aragorn, pulling his arm reassuringly. She glanced over at Dany, with Faramir on her lap one last time, before exiting the door.

"Khaleesi I…" Dany didn't even give Aragorn the chance to finish.

"It's all right my Lord," she let out a slight smile, "you should go rest. I'll stay with Faramir, just for a little while. He'll be safe with me."

Jorah watched silently as Daenerys helped Faramir lie back down on his back over the bed. "You're strong…" she muttered over his ear.

"It's you that gives me strength," Faramir whispered quietly, squeezing out a smile before letting out another cough.

"Rest now Faramir…" Dany murmured softly, "I'll be here right here when you open your eyes again. Sleep…"

Faramir could no longer keep his eyelids open. His sight became blurry while Dany's comforting voice whispered near his ear, as he drifted into his sleep.

…

It was impossible. A Snowdrop may have come to hand, yet the Elion Grass and Blue Pearl were nowhere near to be found or collected.

Pulling out a feather pen anxiously, Arwen wrote hastily in her messiest handwriting,

_My dearest brother,_

_There is no one else I can turn to now, no one but you. Faramir was injured, poisoned by an arrow. To cure him, the antidote requires the Blue Pearl. I am nowhere near reach of such a thing, yet I've heard the Lannisters' trade of many items, including medicine. A Blue Pearl is precious in those days, but I believe such a thing is not yet extravagant for the Lannisters. You're Faramir's only hope. If ever you manage to obtain one from King's Landing, send it to me to Rivendell. Faramir will be waiting for my remedy, we have less than a day as I need another to return to Minas Tirith. And I dearly hope the day we see each other again will come soon. _

_Arwen_

Rolling the small piece of paper into a scroll, Arwen whispered a spell near the windows.

From nowhere came two little doves, flying to her balcony, landing near her palm.

Tying the letter to one of them, Arwen whispered in Elvish. "Go…to King's Landing, find Legolas." The little dove stretched its wings, disappearing in the cloudy sky.

Arwen sighed restlessly, pulling another piece of paper, writing,

_My dear friend,_

_There is an urgent matter at hand. There was an attack, led by my lord husband and Faramir, against the Lannisters of King's Landing. The Shire is a peaceful place, you may not have heard any new of this matter. Faramir was wounded by a poisoned arrow, and to cure him, I need the Elion Grass. It was said that such an herb grows near your forests and is commonly used by your folks. Faramir's life is at stake, and I cannot do this without you. Send some Elion Grass back to me with the dove, it'll know where it's going. Thank you my friend, I say that for Faramir, and for Gondor._

_Arwen_

"Find Samwise Gamgee…to the Shire," Arwen muttered towards her little dove, sending it away to the sky. There was nothing left she could do no longer. Measuring up the amounts for the other liquids, she boiled them and added them as instructed from the book. But she knew that the antidote would never be complete, unless Legolas and Sam answer soon, before it would be too late.

…

Running his steps through the halls, Legolas pushed open the doors of the physician's room. "Physician sorry…I know this is abrupt, but have you ever had the chance to lay hands on something called a Blue Pearl?"

"Well indeed yes Ser," the long-bearded old man answered slowly, "such thing is only permitted for Royalties and those of Noble blood for its high value. It can cure one man's fever in the blink of an eye. I obtained one for the King himself when he was yet a child, burning with fever. It saved his life indeed."

Smiling in relieve, Legolas walked forth towards him. "If that is so, will you be able to obtain one for me now, I have an urgent use of it."

"Ser I'm afraid…" the physician's voice as cut off all the sudden as another entered the doors. "The Blue Pearls are rare in the area, Ser." The voice was mysteriously deep, but clear.

Glancing back, Legolas noticed Petyr Baelish, or Little Finger as so many others called him there, standing by the door. "My Lord?" Legolas bowed slightly, his face turning solemn.

"Sorry to intrude Ser, but I happened to be curious after hearing your words outside the doors," Little Finger said in a low voice, "The Blue Pearls, I've yearned for them myself. They're very precious nowadays, no one has laid eyes on one since a long time And don't mind me asking, what is your urgent need of such a thing?"

His eyes falling to the ground nervously, Legolas answered with the calmest tone. "There is a…sweetheart who I've laid my eyes on. She…demands a blue pearl, for me to show my love for her."

"A lady is it?" Little Finger mocked ironically, "Or is it a whore? An expensive one?"

Legolas face tightened with disgrace. He pursed his lips, watching Little Finger chuckle over his expression. "Oh my dear Ser, you needn't worry. I too have gone mad for a lady in the time of my youth, yet she loved me not. You have the advantage here. Whores demand only gold and luxury, and as long as you satisfy them with that, they'll give you as much love as you ask for. A highborn lady will do no such thing. And tell me, who is this…lady, of yours? Is she really beautiful, so pretty that she could demand something as precious as a Blue Pearl from you Ser? What's her name, I may know her."

"I'm afraid I never asked for her name my Lord," Legolas lied immediately, "All I know is that she is the one thing I've ever looked for and wanted."

"Love…how sweet," Little Finger derided ironically, giving him a fake smile. "Well I'm sorry I can't be of help, there is nowhere here in King's Landing now near of reach to a Blue Pearl. I'm afraid your sweetheart will have to demand for something more possible from you…tell me her name next time, and maybe one day I'll have a look at her beauty. I'd say a man of my status might be able to afford her charges." He glanced at Legolas, turning away to depart the room.

Frowning, Legolas turned to the physician another time.

"It's true Ser," the old man replied, "no one has laid hands on a Blue Pearl since a long time. I'm afraid I cannot help you with this matter."

…

"I asked the Queen what would happen to me if I were not to become Queen," Sansa spoke over Legolas by the balcony, "She said I am to stay here as their ward. I told her I wanted to go home, yet she refused by saying I ask too much of her. Have I Legolas, she's given me nothing ever since I met her." Sighing deeply, she turned to face Legolas. Until then, did she notice that his eyes weren't even on her. They were deep in a meditation.

"Legolas?" Sansa called out another time. "Legolas!" she patted him finally.

His pale eyes turning to her suddenly, Legolas' mouth dropped open without words.

"Will you tell me now what has been bothering you?" Sansa pulled a hand over his wrist, "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Legolas ignored her question. "It no longer matters anymore, no one can help me with it."

"It does," Sansa argued, leaning closer to watch his eyes, "if it's something about you, then it'll always matter to me."

Glancing at her unsurely, Legolas nodded silently. "I need something, something called a Blue Pearl."

"Blue Pearl?" Sansa's tone changed suddenly. Biting her lips, she slipped her hands inside her collar, pulling out a shinny pendant over a golden chain from her neck. "You mean, something like this?"

Legolas' eyes concentrated among the pendant in her hand. It was a small pearl with the color of a dark purple blue. A silver spiral line twirled around the pearl decoratively. Frowning with surprise, Legolas shook his head. "How can it be? Where did you get that?"

Sansa looked down the necklace with sad eyes, "It was a gift from my father, for my eighth birthday."

"Eddard Stark?" the former Hand of the King, beheaded for treachery, floated into Legolas' mind. He didn't have the courage no longer to ask Sansa for the pearl. He assumed it was probably the only thing the girl had left of her father.

However, it was right at the moment when his head dropped when Sansa grabbed his hand, placing the necklace within his palm. "Whatever you need it for, you have to promise me it does not go to waste."

"No Sansa I cannot take this," Legolas pulled it from his palm, handing it back.

Sansa shook her head lightly. She held his hand, closing his fingers over the necklace to make him hold it. "You don't have to tell me why, but I trust that something so precious as a Blue Pearl will be able to save a life at least. I've heard of its magical powers, to bring someone back to life from the brink of death. If this does not concern with someone's life, I know you wouldn't be so concerned. Take it, it's my gift to you, after all you've done for me."

Legolas stood before her wordlessly. His heart melted with affection, while he pulled Sansa head closer, planting a soft kiss over her forehead. "Thank you…one day, it'll all make sense to you, of everything that I do."

…

The pearl was picked off from the chain and spiral decoration before it was wrapped in a small envelope carefully.

Picking out the tiny pearl with two fingers in relief, Arwen whispered thankfully, "Oh thank you brother…" she pulled a knife, quickly grinding the shinny Blue Pearl into a powdered form, adding it inside her burning liquid. The yellow color of the antidote turned green immediately.

Right on the moment, came the other little dove, flying through the windows.

_ My Lady Arwen,_

_I hope all is well with Captain Faramir. The Elion Grass is in the envelope. I dearly hope that the captain will be cured by your magic potion. He's a great man, and I'm sure, that after going through so much in his life already, he wouldn't be that easily taken away. Wish I was there to help my lady, and wish I was there to see him get better._

_Sam_

It was right at that moment when Arwen was about to smile, when a hint of sunlight broke through between the peeks of the mountains, splashing inside the room she sat within. It was passed dawn already. It had been three days since she left Minas Tirith.

…

"It's been three days Aragorn," Eowyn muttered nervously outside the physician's room near Aragorn's ear, keeping her voice low. "He has no more than a day left!"

"Daenerys has been in there ever since Faramir was brought in," Aragorn rubbed his chin, seeming as if he was talking over himself, "she's really in love with him isn't she?"

"That is not the problem we're concerned with!" Eowyn almost wanted shout out the words as she grabbed his wrist. "Faramir won't live if Arwen does not return tonight…"

"I have faith in her," Aragorn raised his eyebrows calmly, patting a gentle hand over Eowyn's shoulder.

"Faith cannot solve everything," Eowyn argued, "we must do something ourselves, at least…"

"My lord!" a guard came running from the aisle, handing forth a little dove over at Aragorn's hands. "A message."

Letting the little dove fly up upon his shoulder, Aragorn murmured a few elvish words. The little white dove replied with a few coos.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked concern as she watched Aragorn's face tighten. "Bad news?"

"I was right about her Eowyn," Aragorn's expression dropped into a smile, "Arwen, she's heading back from Rivendell, along with the remedy."

…

Daenerys was near tears. Touching Faramir's burning brows, she watched him squeeze his eyelids close painfully, clenching his teeth. Her mind echoed the voice of Khal Drogo, and then flashed the sight of him, lying there before her, dying. The moment the vision melted, she realized Faramir was again before her eyes. "Please! Faramir…you're strong, you must fight this! You have to! Look at me…listen to my voice! You must fight!"

Forcing his eyes open weakly, Faramir pulled out a trembling arm. He raised it towards Dany's face, yet it fell tiredly before it ever reached her.

"Where is Arwen!?" Eowyn exclaimed from behind at Aragorn. "We need her! We need it now!"

"Please!" Dany cried helplessly towards the old physician, "Whatever you can do, help him! Save him! I can't and won't watch him die!" she burst from her chair, standing up. However, Faramir's hand pulled her fingers suddenly. "Dany…it's all right...I no longer, fear death…"

"Do not say that word!" Dany fell to her knees, grasping Faramir's sweaty hand.

The last hint of sunlight disappeared behind the mountains. The sky was yet still alight, as Arwen galloped through the gates of Minas Tirith. Flying up through the streets, she headed towards the citadel up at the very top of the city.

It was right as the courtyard with the White Tree of the Old Kings just came to sight, when her horse collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Leaping off the saddle, Arwen pushed away the soldiers who came to offer her help. "Please…I'm not too late…I'm not late…" she muttered continuously while bursting up the staircases. Her breath becoming heavy, she felt her ankles weaken and her legs soften. She stumbled after failing to step over two staircases.

"My lady!" a maid dropped the trays from her hands, rushing to her Queen's side. "My lady are you hurt?"

"No…" Arwen had no time to think of herself, "No, I need you to go and bring this to the physician now! Now, to Faramir with him! Go there's no time to waste!" she slipped a vial inside the maid's hand.

"But my lady…" the maid called out in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry about me!" Arwen exclaimed, "Now go! Or Faramir will die…"

The young maid obeyed with a few hard nods, before flying up the stairs, heading towards the physician's room's direction.

"Sire!" she slammed open the door, "The Queen…"

"Give me the antidote, now!" the physician burst before Aragorn, pulling the small vial from her hands.

"Quickly!" Eowyn grabbed Aragorn's arm, squeezing his sleeve nervously in her hand.

"Khaleesi make space for me!" the old man almost commanded.

Standing away immediately, Dany watched Faramir lie upon the pillow with purple lips. His eyes were slightly opened, staring at her at every second. He had gone quiet.

The physician held the vial over Faramir's mouth, pouring the blue liquid inside his mouth. Yet, it was right at that moment, when it floated between his lips, when his eyelids dropped close heavily.

A few drops of the liquid eventually dripped out from the side of Faramir's lips. He was deadly silent.

"Khaleesi," Jorah stepped forward to hold his hands over Daenerys' arms to steady her.

"Faramir…" Aragorn approached a few steps nervously, "Faramir…"

"Sire…" the physician trembled nervously, his face turning dark and dour. "It can't be…" lifting a shivering finger over Faramir's nostrils, his hands fell to his lap in panic.

Her eyes squeezing closed tightly in tears, Eowyn wrapped her arms around Aragorn in grieve, not able to bear looking at Faramir even one last time. She held the speechless Aragorn, sobbing like a child who has lost a best friend, or perhaps a brother.

"Khaleesi please…I'm sorry…" Jorah raised a hand towards Daenerys' shoulder reassuringly, yet she pushed it away all the sudden. Her face was lightless with shock, her green eyes widely fixed upon Faramir, lying there still upon the bed. She didn't speak a word, even until her head had finally made her accept the reality, allowing her tears to fall free down her cheeks. She shook her head desperately, leaning close to examine Faramir's pale face. _Why…why must all that I care for leave? Why was it first my sun and stars, and now Faramir?_ She didn't know what led her mind, yet at that one very second, something had led her to throw all her thoughts and grieve behind. She had to do something, something she had imagined to do for a long time.

Closing her eyes, she planted the most gentle kiss over Faramir's lips.

All happened so suddenly, as if it were truly magic.

Inhaling in a deep breath, Faramir coughed suddenly. His eyes startled open right into the sight of Dany close before him.

Sighing in relief, Aragorn let out a chuckle, squeezing Eowyn's shoulders.

The Princess smiled with tears still in her eyes, and watched the recovering Faramir sit from the bed, embracing Daenerys inside his broad arms. He stared upon her face then with the greatest joy and peace, as Dany placed a gentle hand over his face. Their smile melted everyone's heart, especially then, when the two leaned their lips upon each other.

The maid helped in the fatigued Arwen inside the room, holding her in the door before Aragorn ran over to grab her in his arms, "You did it my love…"

"Yes…" Arwen laughed in relief, drifting her head over Aragorn's shoulder.


	9. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated since ever. The problem is, I'm a writer who based her story more on the movies than the books. Game of Thrones season 3 is taking forever, but the premier will be in about a month. I will eventually continue the storyline, since I need to know what the series had made of Sansa and Daenerys, but not only what happens to them in the books. So sorry again for not updating, and just saying, reading back on the earlier chapters, I had a tone of awkward grammar and sentence structures and description. If you're interested, go to quotev and search for Winter Rose, and you will find it. That website allows pictures, so I'm sure you'll all enjoy it better!


	10. Chapter 10 Just Follow Your Heart

_I am so awfully sorry to those of you who have requested an update. I have planned the storyline for quite a while, but nothing is coming out right, which is exactly why I am not at all satisfied with the qualities of this chapter. But I hope all of you may enjoy it, and I will do my best to update sooner next time. I know, it's been forever since the last. Thank you for reading!_

Just Follow Your Heart

It's been a month since Faramir's journey to the edge of death, one long month for Daenerys Stormborn. She watched him heal day by day, grow as strong as new; she watched her dragons grow almost every moment, her burning heart becoming impatient once more. How long does Aragorn expect me to wait?

Silently, she gave a smile as one of her dragons, Visyrio breathed fire in the air above the walls of Minas Tirith where she stood.

"They're growing fast Khaleesi," Jorah Mormont muttered with an almost smile over his stolid face.

"Not fast enough," Dany mumbled, apparently unsatisfied. She gave a deep sigh, her heavy heart not giving her the chance to realize the footsteps by the stairs where Faramir had entered.

"Aragorn," she at last continued, "he has not spoken a word of giving me his ships or soldiers..."

"The man spoke not of it because he never promised it," Jorah interrupted, "and he never planned on aiding you Khaleesi, that is the terrible truth that you must sooner or later accept."

Giving him a glance of concern, Dany stroked Visyrio by the wing in a motherly manner as it flew back towards her. "If we continue like this, I shall never take back the iron throne. We would be spending the rest of our lives and dying in a foreign place of strangers. What must be done Ser Jorah?"

Knowing he could now advise her nothing but his honest opinion, Jorah frowned slightly. "Leave Khaleesi, there's nothing for you here in Gondor."

It shouldn't have been unexpected, yet Dany still stared back with a surprised expression, as if that thought had never once been imagined in her head. "L-leave? How could we? I've made friends here, with so many of them. They want to help me, they truly do, and they love me! Doesn't the true Queen of Westeroes need the love and support of her people? And their respect..."

"Now forgive me Khaleesi," Jorah suddenly sounded guilty when he knew he would be speaking the truth, "both you and I know better that it is not the friends here that pull you back from leaving...it is Captain Faramir..."

"You dare question me?" her stern words made the knight drop his head almost with fear, "You are my adviser, and you are to advise me, not to judge my actions or feelings!"

Taking a step back humbly, Jorah Mormont became nervous. "Yes, I'm sorry Khaleesi." He awaited for long, until he at last decided to finish. "Gondor is no place for you no longer. Leave, and seek for other fortunes, if you still want the iron throne."

Shutting her eyes in dilemma, Dany took a long deep breath. Her conscience fought over her passionate feelings inside her heart to take over. It pained her just to be reminded of that gentle smile of Arwen's, the funny jokes of Gimli, the friendly manners of Aragorn, and at last, the sweet nature of Faramir especially. She gave him no more than that one kiss, right at the moment when she believed him dead, and another when she was overjoyed of him being alive. Knowing that the great khal's memories still lived within her, not completely abandoned, she took no further steps on becoming closer with the steward. Feeling the greatest anguish from inside, her palms tightened into fists over the railing. "Of course, of course I want to take back what it is of mine by birth right. Inform Aragorn, we leave in three days."

...

What is it this time? Legolas wondered with frustration as he went up the stairs towards Joffrey's chamber. The boy King never had any good for him it seemed, when it came to things.

He walked to face hard-faced two gold cloaks by the doors, before they let him inside the room. "Your Grace you summoned me?"

"Took you long, fool," Joffrey called out harshly.

Getting already used to his abashing words, Legolas' face stirred not a little. "Forgive me your..."

"That's enough, we have more important matters to discuss," Joffrey cut him off rudely, leaning back in his chair without that dignity of a King he disguised himself with always in the throne room, "it seems that the Lady Margaery is in need of a guard, to perhaps get her familiar with King's Landing and court, and...watch over her." His intimation was more than obvious. He not only wanted someone to guard Margery for her safety, but also spy upon her. "Not to overly flatter you," the boy continued," but all the city guards are too ferocious-looking and ugly for the Lady Tyrell. You're the only that can pass."

"You honor me beyond words your Grace," Legolas thanked as he always had with Joffrey, making himself sound as modest as possible.

"Look after her," the boy muttered coldly, "tell me of her every step."

"Yes your Grace," Legolas lowered his head humbly.

Giving him a nonchalant wave, Joffrey gave him not another look. "Go to her now, she's expecting you in her chamber."

...

"Faramir," Dany called towards him with her calmest voice.

The hall was narrow. For the first of all times, Faramir glimpsed her a cold look. He answered with silence, and without a change of expression, he walked past her shoulder.

"Do we have a problem Captain Faramir?" Jorah behind the girl called out suddenly.

His steps pausing at once, he took a long stand. His pale eyes deep and melancholy, he looked back at the two, "Worry not Ser. Three more days, and Khaleesi will be free of me forever." He turned, knowing that he would no longer be able to feign his calm appearance if he did not leave the scene quickly.

Taking the most sudden turn, he halted himself at once to avoid bursting right into the face of his Queen Arwen. Moving back a step to keep his distant, he lowered his head in embarrassment, "Forgive me my lady."

"Faramir," Arwen called upon him as if she cared not a little of his apology, but of another matter, "Come take a walk with me will you, to the garden?"

...

"You're bothered," Arwen whispered, as the wind blew upon Faramir's long wavy hair over his face. He turned suddenly to her. "I've heard from Aragorn," she continued, "and I've happened to have eavesdropped on you and Dany by the aisle." She gazed upon his face, somehow forcing him to look at her eyes as she held his gaze, "She will be free of you, why did you say that?"

Giving a shake of his head, Faramir tried hard to find a proper answer. "My unfortunates have weighed her down from moving on. She came here in hope of aid, wishing that the King may help her. If it were not of me, she would have taken notice way much more quickly, that Aragorn has never intended to give our soldiers to her. I was her burden..."

"Faramir," Arwen cut him off all the sudden, "now is not the time to blame everything upon yourself. Dany leaves in three days...what do you intend to do, hide from her for three days, and the remainder of your lifetime?"

That sudden question made a thought flash through Faramir's head. No it couldn't be...he stopped himself, wondering if he was going mad. No he would never leave Gondor, his loyalty lies here with King Aragorn...he fell silent then, his heart pounding ambivalently.

"Do you love her my friend?" Arwen asked in such an outspoken manner that it awed him. He looked back upon her with his lips parted open, yet speechless.

Recognizing his reaction, the Elvan Queen smiled warmly, her gentle fingers landing upon his shoulder reassuringly. "Whatever it is you decide upon Faramir, know that Aragorn and I may always support you. Now is the time you stop thinking with your head, and follow your heart."

6


	11. Preview 1

...

"My old friend!" Faramir hadn't found himself laughing with such pure joy for a long time. He knew there was no happier thing than running through the crowd of Northern soldiers to give his long time no seen brother that firm embrace.

"Faramir! Never expected to see you at such a time." Robb's voice has turned so much deeper since the last time, for that felt like ages ago for Faramir, when Ned Stark was yet alive. "Might I miss your uncle Edmure's wedding?" he laughed again openly, "You have grown my friend," he gave the widest smile, giving the young man's fur-covered shoulder a firm pat, "or shall I say, the King of the North." He bowed with a bantering manner, while Robb laughed over his humor. "Enough now of that Faramir, allow me to introduce you to my wife, my Queen, Talisa Maegyr." It was his words that finally brought Faramir's attention to the fair lady behind him, whom Robb has now brought forth with his arms. She was beautiful, more graceful than any woman than Daenerys herself the captain has ever laid eyes on. She grinned almost with timidity when Robb pronounced the words "my Queen", and corrected, "Talisa Stark now, my love." She turned back towards Faramir with courtesy to nod her head, as he greeted teasingly, "I'm pleased to meet you, the Queen of the North." Her grin had widened uncontrollably, as she giggled over Faramir's joke. "And I am honored to meet you my Lord, Captain of Gondor."

...

"You visited last time with Legolas and Gimli when I was yet a child of fourteen years," Robb recalled inside his tent, pouring an extra glass of wine. Handing it over to Faramir who sat by his chair, the two of them drank together like they were long lost brothers. "You came, to Winterfell that time, and now, Father is dead, and Winterfell is lost." His tone becoming melancholy unnoticeably, the young King's face grew dull. He had only raised his head once more when he again felt Faramir's fingers by his shoulder, "Never despair my friend, you will get it back, all of it, one day."

Robb remained silent for a while, leaving the tent silent and cold, until he decided to roughly change the subject. "Never mentioned, what of Legolas and Gimli?"

The name Legolas made a smirk almost escape from Faramir's lips. Rubbing his chin, Faramir controlled his laughter. "Well, Mister dwarf man has always been the same. As for the Ser Legolas," he gave a mysterious smile, "promise me you won't cut him someday if I tell you what I'm about to."

That only made Robb laugh all the sudden from his stolid expression, "That will depend on what it is."

Shaking his head, Faramir again took control himself to give away the story with a blurt too quickly. "From the letters he has sent me, I've sensed a great amount of guilt that he is feeling, for our Legolas has fallen for a lady, the fairest lady he calls her."

Not able to hold back his laugh, Robb was more confused than ever. "And why would I ever cut him for loving a woman, for it is the nature of men, as I love my wife. You should know that I would embrace him for finding someone, after all these centuries he's lived."

"That is not all my friend," Faramir swallowed a small chuckle, "This maiden, if you might yet recognize her, even though it has been long since you last seeing her. And I remember her name to be none other than..." he paused, seeing Robb's eyes widen curiously with impatience. He laughed a little and continued, "...what was it...yes, none other than Sansa Stark."


	12. Chapter 11 My Place is Here with You

"Well you tell me what it is or not?" Sansa became impatient after all. "You've been smirking over yourself since you entered this room."

Finding himself looking up with an immature smile, Legolas shook his head. "The blue pearl you bestowed me, do you remember?"

"How can I ever forget?" Sansa smiled a little, "it was a gift from my father. I trust you've put it to good use."

Legolas nodded cheerfully, "My old friend, his life was saved by your action, your gift. Without you, he would have never sent me the letter he did this day."

"And the letter said?" the little dove had done enough waiting.

"My friend, he is a man with a broken heart. But now it seems that he has at last fallen for another, and she has gotten the most powerful grasp over his affections."

His words delighted her instantly. It simply brought joy upon Sansa to hear that one whom has been saved for her reason can love so sweetly, while she here, cannot do so publicly. She even felt a hint of envy, when knowing that as long as she remains in King's Landing, Legolas and her may never share something like that. "Your friend, what is his name?" she had not the slightest sense why she even asked that. And something she only said out of the white without a reason seemed to have silenced the Elf suddenly. He looked at her briefly, not speaking a word. That bewildered her. "What is it? Is he someone I shouldn't ask about?"

Legolas knew he could no longer keep secrets from her at this state. "He's an old friend from the war with Sauron. I do believe you were not even born at the time yet." He thought his slight change of subject might kill her curiosity, yet it never seemed to work. With that then, he decided to finish his answer. "He was a close friend of your father and your brother. You were yet an infant the last time he last visited Winterfell, but I'm sure you've heard of him. He's the steward of Gondor, Faramir."

Faramir's name wasn't what bothered her. It was the part that said "Gondor". Until then, did Sansa finally realize after all this time, what Legolas hid and feared. She wanted to scoff at herself for being so stupid, to not have noticed earlier. The dove she saw him send away, of course it was back to Gondor, where now she knew, his true allegiance remained with. She knew this was the time that she should give a reply. However, she did no more than place that hand over the front of shoulder with reassurance, "I admit, I am not a good secret keeper. But after having done something ignorant enough, which has partially contributed to the death of my own father, I promise you, that no living soul may hear your secret from me." She smiled peacefully into his dashing blue eyes, feeling his palm close upon hers by his shoulder. He smiled back at her with his usual charms, "I know."

...

Three days passed by as if they were only hours.

Daenerys felt the deepest anguish at heart when the time arrived. Jorah Mormont had at last advised that they get to Astapor, the southernmost of the three great city-states of Slaver's Bay, home of the infamous Unsullied. The Khaleesi had in the end accepted his advice.

She never expected any formal farewell, than going up to say goodbye to the King and Queen. She had stood before the gates of the citadel with her Dothrakis and Ser Jorah, along with her three dragons. The creatures had grown, for now they sat within newly weaved cages that were far much larger in size.

What came surprised her, and for most, affected her. Before the white tree, the ministers of the court of Minas Tirith were crowded behind Aragorn and Arwen at their front, with Gimli by their side.

"My people are here to bid you farewell Khaleesi," Aragorn said before all, yet his words bewildered Dany shortly. He said "my people", yet not "we". Her wonders had all been in the Gondorian King's eyes. Pulling his loving wife, Arwen's hand within his, he smiled a little, "Wait for me to return, I will escort Khaleesi and her Dothraki people to nearest ports where they will sail to Astapor, with a dozen of our men."

It was not only Dany, but even Arwen seemed surprised. "You never spoke of this..."

"Forgive me," Aragorn looked upon her eyes, "I have thought of it for long, and it is of Gondor's courtesy and responsibility to give aid to its guests." He let go of his Queen hand, approaching his steps towards Dany, "I may not be able to give you the many ships and soldiers you yearn for Khaleesi, but I will do you this."

"That is very kind of you my lord but..." she stuttered a bit, "Ser Jorah had only suggested we get to Astapor. We have planned to do so by going over land, for we have no ships. If you and your men escort us to port then..."

"Do you really believe Aragorn would let you leave empty-handedly?" Gimli to the side laughed openly, leaving Dany's mouth there opened with confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Aragorn could do no more but smile. "Perhaps Gondor cannot spare you the many ships you desire, but at last we have decided, that one would not take away much from us."

"And a few boxes of gold," Gimli by his side added humorously, causing all around him to rang in laughter. However, Daenerys remained one of the only who laughed not a little. She was too awed, for she had never expected that Gondor would show her such generosity. It gladdened her deeply, for it proved that her love for these people had after al not been wasted. "My lord...I don't know what to say to thank you."

"Aragorn," the King corrected, "let us end this as friends, than as a King and a Khaleesi, shall we Dany?" His words made her solemn expression lighten, but something so sudden flashed back within her.

_"I'll take my leave of you then, Khaleesi. I hope you get comfortable soon here in Gondor_."

"_I will. And next time remember, it is Dany."_

_"Sweet dreams then, Princess."_

Finding her smile slowly fading, she glanced over the crowd of at least twenty ministers behind Aragorn. He wasn't there. How could it be? Did he loath her to the point that he would not even see her to her depart?

...

It was not an easy thing to let go of Arwen and Gimli. The two had grown dear to her in time, and Dany had found herself glancing back from her saddle beside Aragorn to look back at them. The Gondorians had been kind enough to provide all of the Dothrakis with horses for their ride to port, before they were to embark their ship.

"Khaleesi might I ask why you seem troubled?" Jorah Mormont asked by her other side, as solicitous upon her as always.

"Do not say that you do not know Ser Jorah," Dany replied with the bit of a bantering manner, "you know me too well to not know." She smiled a little, until she realized that the King had had his eyes over her. "Does he hate me so much, so much that he doesn't even have the courtesy to bid me farewell?"

Aragorn could do no more than smile at himself, his thoughtful blue eyes kept straight before the plains, "Fear not Khaleesi, some questions may be answered soon." His mystery did not truly please her, for she was in no mood for jokes. Even so, she understood herself that things go the way they must, and if Faramir was truly so callous, then she too should let go.

...

The port was a beautiful sight to see. The harbor was busy with passing crowds, and through it traveled the many Dothrakis on horseback with a dozen Gondorian soldiers for their protection, along with their Khaleesi, and King, and at last Ser Jorah Mormont at the very front. The gangway had been long before set and prepared for Daenerys and her people to embark.

"The gold is in the cabin," Aragorn said in his low voice, "we wish not that our guests may leave with uncertainty. The Unsullied are greatly feared...yet they are slave soldiers, to own them you must have the wealth to buy them."

"My..." she meant to say "My Lord" at first. "Aragorn, I cannot accept it, you and your people have done enough for us. You've taken us in during our hardest times, we already owe you our lives for that."

"Then take it as a token of our friendship," Aragorn smiled, "remember that Gondor may always be on your side Dany. Perhaps we wish not for war now, but when the time comes, my Gondorian sons will be yours. We will pray for the day you win the Seven Kingdoms."

The Khaleesi's green eyes shinned with gratitude. "You're a true friend." Her hand finding its way to his shoulder, she stepped forth to kiss him softly by the cheek, serenity marking her face. "It has been a honor knowing you Aragorn, King of Gondor, Son of Arathorn. Me and my people will remember this day. You and Gondor shall never be forgotten."

Aragorn bowed his head humbly, "The Seven Kingdom awaits for your reign in the future. But now you have a journey to begin." He gestured her up the gangway, mystery suddenly again within his expression. "Go now Dany, our captain awaits you. He will follow you through your journey, trust him, and keep him beside you, knowing that he represents Gondor itself by your side at all times."

Daenerys smiled her best to show her appreciation. "We'll say our goodbyes here Aragorn. We'll meet again one day." She took her moment to gaze him upon the eyes, before her steps slowly moved upon the gangway.

"Welcome aboard Khaleesi," that deep voice called to her upon the deck. A hand reached forth towards her. Dany almost gasped. She raised her head to see the man's pale eyes, suddenly realizing why his voice was so familiar. "Fa-Faramir..." she was too lost for words when she slipped her hands inside his to let him pull her aboard. Her head turning once more to see Aragorn smiling slyly upon the two, she knew now where all the secrecy came from. "Why are you here Faramir?"

"That's a simple question," he smiled upon her beauty, watching her silver strands of hair fly in the wind, "I'm here for you, I'm here to follow you, wherever you go."

Her eyes widening with astonishment, Dany's thoughts became too intricate to be put in words. "But how can that be? You're the steward of Gondor, Aragorn's most trusted friend. You cannot leave his side, he needs you. Your place is with him."

"No," Faramir's voice echoed over her ears with determination, "my place is here with you. They call me Captain Faramir, and now I am still Captain Faramir, of this ship, who is under your command, who would fight for you and follow you. You know we both want this Dany."

Her pursed lips relaxing into a grin, Dany reached her fingers up to caress the man's face, just like the first time she did so. That was the Faramir she knew all, kind, sweet, and so faithful and devoted. Her smile suddenly became a bit playful. "Swear to me then, if you'll fight for me."

The captain smiled and willingly went on his knees to kneel before the fair lady, "From this day forth, I belong to you Khaleesi. I am yours to command, and I will serve you and love you from this day, until my last days." His solemn words made a chuckle escape her mouth. She helped him up from the arms, and looked upon his features. "Promise to stay by side, at all times Faramir. Take back what it is of mine with me, together."

Turning to see his King, now his former Lord Aragorn still smiling upon them peacefully, Faramir could do more than nod upon her. "I promise." His warm hands reaching to hold her delicate ones within his, they glanced down before the wheel to see all of the Dothraki sons aboard their ship, the first ship whom the rightful Queen of Westeroes would own. The sea shinned brightly blue before that rising sun. No sight could be more magnificent than such.


End file.
